El Circeo
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡TERMINADA! Mu encuentra a alguien quien le trae recuerdos del pasado...no muy gratos...CAPITULO EXTRA
1. C1: El Intruso

CAPÍTULO 1: EL INTRUSO  
  
Una noche normal en el Santuario de Grecia. Los caballeros dorados, cada uno en su casa, miraban el cielo con tranquilidad, sin pendientes. Desde que Atena había vencido a Hades, no ocurría nada extraño por ahí.  
  
Mu estaba sentado en el primer escalón, en la entrada de la casa de Aries, cuando vio algo en el cielo. Una estrella fugaz.  
  
-Extraño- pensó- algo raro está a punto de comenzar...-  
  
Se puso de pie para observar mejor. En los límites del Santuario, donde comenzaba la ciudad de Atenas, parecía que sucedía algo...una revuelta...una pelea...parecía un montón de gente que gritaba, más policías, soldados y el ruido de armas de fuego.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? Esto nunca había sucedido antes...- se dijo.  
  
-Mu- dijo una voz- ¿qué está pasando?-  
  
Mu se volvió. Eran Seiya y los caballeros de bronce.  
  
-Y ustedes, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó.  
  
-Saori nos mandó- dijo Seiya- dijo que viniéramos si algo raro sucedía allá abajo, y que te ayudáramos...-  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Mu- no tengo idea de que se trate eso de abajo, pero...-  
  
De pronto, Mu vio algo... mejor dicho, a alguien. Alguien estaba subiendo la escalera hacia la casa de Aries. Trató de agudizar la vista, para distinguir al desconocido que subía. No. Solo podía ver una capa negra.  
  
-Alguien se acerca- dijo Mu- miren...-  
  
La persona de la capa negra se acercaba más y más a la casa de Aries. Y no era la única... varias personas, civiles, también habían decidido comenzar a subir.  
  
El primer intruso llegó a la entrada de la casa y se detuvo al ver a los seis caballeros que le obstruían el paso. Los caballeros trataron de observarlo bien, aunque la oscuridad se los impedía. Parecía que tenía el rostro sucio de tierra y sangre, aunque no se le veía muy bien a causa de la sombra que producía la capucha negra que tenía puesta. Llevaba un bulto en los brazos y apoyado en un hombro.  
  
-¿Quién eres?- dijo Mu- ¿sabes que está prohibido que estés aquí?-  
  
El desconocido no respondió. Su rostro mostraba un verdadero terror porque, al parecer, estaba acorralado entre las personas que venían atrás y los caballeros que estaban delante.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- volvió a preguntar Mu- ¿te vienen siguiendo?-  
  
De nuevo, el desconocido no contestó. Miró a ambos lados. De pronto, se escuchó un disparo de arma de fuego. El desconocido volteó hacia atrás. Los hombres ya habían empezado a subir las escaleras hacia la casa de Aries. El intruso desapareció.  
  
-No puede ser- dijo Seiya- no pudo desaparecer así nada más...-  
  
-Miren- dijo Mu señalando atrás de ellos- ahí está...-  
  
Así era. La figura con la capa iba corriendo hacia la casa de Aries.  
  
-Tenemos que detenerlo- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Y también a los intrusos que vienen...-señaló Hyoga.  
  
-Ustedes- dijo Mu- quédense aquí y detengan a esas personas. Shun- dijo después- necesito que me ayudes...tenemos que detenerlo...-  
  
-¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo Shun, mientras corrían hacia la casa de Aries.  
  
-Acorralarlo-dijo Mu- me teletransportaré a la salida...tu quédate en la entrada, ¿de acuerdo? Y cuando lo veas, trata de atraparlo con tu cadena...-  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo Shun.  
  
Mu se teletransportó a la salida, y entró a su casa por ahí. Caminó en silencio, mirando a todas partes, con cuidado. Escuchó la respiración agitada del intruso. Vio como éste corría con dificultad, y parecía que tropezaba cada paso. Al ver a Mu, el intruso se volvió y corrió de regreso, pero Shun estaba ahí para cerrarle el paso.  
  
El intruso volvió a desaparecer, pero sus pasos y su respiración agitada aún podían oírse.  
  
-Así que no te teletransportas...solo desapareces...- dijo Mu- no cometeré el mismo error-  
  
El intruso chocó contra Mu y cayó al suelo, volviendo a ser visible. Se levantó y corrió hacia una esquina del templo, pero Shun se lo impidió lazando uno de sus pies con su cadena, y haciendo que volviera a caer. Dio un grito de dolor, pero volvió a levantarse y se refugió en una esquina, abrazando su bulto con todas sus fuerzas, y temblaba visiblemente a cada paso que daban los dos caballeros hacia él.  
  
Seiya y los otros llegaron a donde estaban. También los caballeros dorados Aioria, Milo y Afrodita llegaron al templo de Aries, al notar que algo raro estaba ocurriendo.  
  
-Misión cumplida- dijo Seiya- esos no volverán a venir aquí...-  
  
-¿Qué hiciste?- dijo Mu al desconocido, que seguía en el suelo, temblando- ¿Por qué te perseguían?-  
  
El chico no respondió. Parecía estar hablando solo.  
  
-Sí, volveré por ti, yo no te abandonaré...- murmuraba abrazando su bulto- ahora duerme, y espérame...- después de esto, murmuró unas palabras que no pudieron entender, como en un idioma extraño, y el bulto que llevaba entre sus brazos desapareció.  
  
Una vez libre de su carga, el desconocido se levantó y trató de salir corriendo, haciéndose invisible de nuevo. Pero Mu, quien ya conocía el truco, lo atrapó por la espalda y lo obligó a hacerse visible de nuevo.  
  
-¡Suéltame!- gritó, retorciéndose para liberarse.  
  
-Eres una chica...- dijo Mu, abrazándola contra él para que no escape.  
  
-¡Suéltame! Yo no te he hecho nada...- dijo ella, entre sollozos.  
  
-Entraste sin permiso a un templo del Santuario de Atena- dijo Aioria.  
  
-Lo siento, me iré de aquí de inmediato...-dijo ella- por favor, suéltame...-  
  
-Primero dime quien eres y porque te estaban persiguiendo...-dijo Mu con calma, pero la chica se desesperó y siguió luchando para zafarse. En sus esfuerzos, la chica dejó caer un pequeño objeto de metal al suelo.  
  
-Suéltame...déjame...- la chica se retorcía tanto, que Mu creyó que ella se estaba lastimando demasiado en su desesperación por huir. Afrodita tomó una de sus rosas rojas y arañó con una espina el dorso de la mano de la joven, quien inmediatamente quedó inconsciente y se dejó caer en los brazos de Mu. Éste la tomó en brazos y la llevó al cuarto de Kiki, quien se había ido a Yamiel desde hacía varios días. Milo recogió el objeto que había dejado caer, que resultó ser un anillo. Los caballeros dorados siguieron a Mu.  
  
-Shiryu, ve a buscar a Marín, a Shaina o a June, por favor- dijo Aioria antes de entrar. Después de unos minutos, llegaron Marín y June junto con Shiryu y entraron a ayudar a los caballeros dorados.  
  
-¿Quién será?-dijo Seiya- ¿y porqué la seguirían?-  
  
-Yo creo- dijo Shun- que lo que llevaba en brazos tiene algo que ver...-  
  
-¿Tú crees que robó algo?- preguntó Hyoga.  
  
-No lo sé- dijo Shun.  
  
-Y hablando de eso, ¿dónde dejó el bulto que llevaba?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-¿Qué no lo viste?- dijo Ikki- lo hizo desaparecer...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-dijo Seiya- ¿hizo desaparecer eso?- Shun asintió.  
  
-Lo sé, es muy raro...- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-¿Y qué llevaba ahí?- preguntó Hyoga- tal vez era un bebé...-  
  
-No- dijo Seiya- era demasiado grande...-  
  
Mientras, los caballeros dorados estaban con Marín y June examinando que tan herida estaba la chica. Con cuidado, le quitaron la capa negra que llevaba puesta. Sus largos cabellos negros, a diferencia de su rostro, estaban completamente limpios. La niña no tendría más de 17 años. Bajo la capa, la joven estaba vestida totalmente de negro. Su pantalón y su blusa estaban rasgados y manchados de sangre.  
  
-¿Qué habrá hecho para que la persigan así?-dijo Milo. Los demás se encogieron de hombros.  
  
-Mira sus pies-dijo Marín. Uno de sus pies tenía un ángulo anormal.  
  
-Espero que no esté roto-dijo June, quitándole el zapato para examinarla. El tobillo estaba muy inflamado.  
  
-No está roto- dijo Marín- creo que solo se lo torció...-  
  
Pero Mu no prestaba atención a lo que decían los demás. Miraba con interés un amuleto extraño colgado en una cadena de oro, alrededor de su cuello. Lo tocó.  
  
-¿Qué es eso, Mu?- preguntó Afrodita.  
  
-Yo ya había visto esto antes-dijo Mu- en otra persona...-  
  
-¿En quién?- preguntó Aioria.  
  
-Y si no me equivoco- dijo Mu, sin contestar la pregunta de Aioria- lo que recogió Milo fue un anillo dorado, que como joya tiene una piedra rara, color azul-gris, pero que de repente tiene un pequeño brillo rojo-  
  
-Así es- dijo Milo, dando el anillo a Mu-¿Tienes alguna idea de quien es?-  
  
-Creo que sí- dijo Mu- pero tenemos que avisarle a Atena...-  
  
Los caballeros dorados y las dos amazonas miraron a Mu, extrañados; pero trajeron a Saori como Mu les había indicado. Mu le explicó cómo la habían encontrado y sus sospechas.  
  
-¿Una hechicera?- dijo Saori.  
  
-¿Hechicera?- dijeron los caballeros de bronce.  
  
-¿Y que te hace pensar eso, Mu?- preguntó Saori.  
  
-Por el amuleto y el anillo que lleva- dijo Mu- mi madre era también hechicera, y tenía unos objetos idénticos...-  
  
Los caballeros de bronce miraron en silencio. Mu nunca antes había hablado sobre su vida antes de ser un caballero, o de sus padres.  
  
-¿Y quiénes la perseguían? ¿y porqué?- dijo Saori. Mu se encogió de hombros. Saori suspiró- Bueno, supongo que tenemos que esperar a que se despierte para que conteste todas nuestras dudas, ¿no?-  
  
-Si, pero el efecto de la rosa no durará mucho- dijo Afrodita.  
  
Así fue. Después de unos minutos, la chica comenzó a despertar. Al principio miraba asustada a su alrededor.  
  
-No temas- le dijo Saori, dándole la mano para ayudarla a sentarse sobre la cama- aquí estás a salvo, nadie te va a hacer daño...-  
  
La chica se calmó gracias a las palabras de Saori y aceptó su mano, sentándose. Miraba a los caballeros como si nunca antes hubiera visto a nadie parecido.  
  
-¿Puedes decirnos quien eres?- le preguntó Saori- Mu cree que eres una hechicera...-  
  
Al oír eso, la chica comenzó a temblar otra vez, y miraba a Mu con temor.  
  
-Sí, lo soy- contestó temerosa.  
  
-¿Y porqué te perseguían esos tipos?- preguntó Mu.  
  
-No lo sé- dijo la chica, evadiendo todo contacto con los ojos de Mu, como si le tuviera mucho miedo. Mu la miró extrañado.  
  
-Sí lo sabes- dijo Mu- a uno no lo persiguen así nada más porqué sí. ¿No era por lo que llevabas cargando?-  
  
Esta frase asustó, si era posible, aún más a la joven, al punto de que intentó pararse y salir corriendo de ahí; pero su tobillo doblado se lo impidió y cayó a los brazos de Seiya, quien la ayudó a volverse a sentar.  
  
-Tranquila- dijo Saori- no queremos hacerte ningún mal... ¿porqué no me dices como te llamas?-  
  
-Porque...no...-dijo ella, mirando otra vez a Mu con miedo, como si estuviera esperando a que Mu dijera algo en contra de ella- no quiero...-  
  
-Niña, si no nos dices quien eres, no te podemos ayudar- le dijo Mu con cariño. Esas palabras no mejoraron mucho las cosas, porque ella seguía sin mirar a Mu a los ojos.  
  
-Mu tiene razón- dijo Saori.  
  
-Me...me llamo Cassandra- dijo mirando al suelo, en voz baja, esperando a que nadie la escuchara. Cerró los ojos y los apretó, como esperando a que alguien la golpeara.  
  
En ese momento, Mu se dio cuenta de porqué no quería decir su nombre, y porque lo miraba a él con tanto miedo. Él la miraba con enojo...con desprecio. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Mu. Nunca antes había mirado a alguien así...ni siquiera a sus enemigos.  
  
Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, Mu se acercó a ella y le arrancó el amuleto y la cadena del cuello. Al parecer, Cassandra ya se lo esperaba, porque no dijo nada. Seguía sentada, con la cabeza agachada y sus lágrimas habían comenzado a correr en silencio.  
  
-¡Mu!- gritó Saori enfadada por el comportamiento del caballero de Aries.  
  
Mu no respondió. Siguió mirando a Cassandra con odio, apretando el amuleto en una mano y el anillo en la otra.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Seiya sorprendido.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Bueno, chicos, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo... Manden sus reviews, no sean malitos... 


	2. C2: La Orden de Atena

CAPÍTULO 2: LA ORDEN DE ATENA  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Seiya. Todos los demás caballeros miraban a Mu, sorprendidos de su actitud.  
  
-¡Mu!- gritó Saori enfadada- No puedo creerlo, ¡explica porque hiciste eso!-  
  
Mu no respondió. Miraba a Cassandra como si se tratara de un malvado enemigo, como si fuera una serpiente venenosa a punto de morder, mientras ella seguía con la cabeza agachada, dejando que sus lágrimas corran. Esto siguió preocupando a los demás.  
  
-Mu, contesta mi pregunta- dijo Saori, cruzando los brazos.  
  
-Es fácil- dijo Mu, aún sin dejar de apretar el amuleto y el anillo en sus manos, y sin apartar la vista de la hechicera- le quité sus armas...-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Saori- ¿qué te da derecho a arrebatarle eso así? ¿por qué hiciste eso?-  
  
-Porque estos amuletos son los que le dan sus poderes a las hechiceras- dijo Mu- y al quitárselos, no podrá hacer daño...-  
  
-¿Y porqué se los quitas?-dijo Seiya- ¿no se suponía que la íbamos a ayudar?-  
  
-¿Cómo puede ella hacernos daño?- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Esa bruja es peligrosa- dijo Mu, señalándola. Cassandra levantó la vista, también enfadada, a pesar de que estaba llorando unos instantes antes...  
  
-¡Mu!- dijo Saori- no te permito que te comportes así...-  
  
-Mu, es cierto- dijo Shun- tu no eres así...-  
  
Mu no escuchaba. Se limitaba a mirar a la chica con odio, y seguía apretando el amuleto y el anillo en sus manos, como si quisiera romperlos.  
  
-Mu- dijo Saori. Mu miraba a Saori con los brazos cruzados- ¿se puede saber que demonios sucede contigo?-  
  
-Ella- dijo Mu- es la hija de la bruja Circe...-  
  
-¿Circe?- dijo Saori- Circe es una hechicera que vive en la isla Eea. Espera- dijo de repente, como recordando algo- ¿Circe fue la que...?- Mu sólo asintió, y Saori comprendió el porqué del desprecio de éste hacia la joven.  
  
-Circe...-murmuraron los caballeros dorados entre ellos, como recordando a alguien que ya conocían. Los caballeros de bronce, en cambio, no entendieron absolutamente nada; y se preguntaban en silencio quien sería esa Circe.  
  
- ¿Es cierto eso?- Saori le preguntó. Cassandra asintió con tristeza.  
  
-¿Y se puede saber qué hacías entrando así al Santuario?- dijo Mu- sabes que está prohibido...-  
  
-Venía huyendo, si es que no te diste cuenta...-dijo ella con enojo.  
  
-¿De quién?- preguntó Saori.  
  
-¿Y a ustedes que más les da?- dijo ella- no es su problema...-  
  
-Deberías tener más respeto, bruja- dijo Mu con desprecio- estás hablando con la diosa Atena...aunque a tu madre nunca le importó mucho obedecer a Atena, ¿verdad?-  
  
-¡Mu!- gritó Saori, ahora también enojada. Cassandra, sin embargo, parecía otra vez asustada. Con esfuerzo se puso de rodillas a los pies de Saori y volvió a ponerse a llorar.  
  
-Atena- dijo entre sollozos- lo siento mucho...-  
  
-Pero, ¿qué hiciste?- dijo Saori, sorprendida.  
  
-Mi madre...ella...ha hecho cosas...terribles...- dijo Cassandra sin dejar de llorar- lo siento...tanto...-  
  
-Sé que fue lo que hizo tu madre- dijo Saori- todo lo que ha hecho...pero no sé que fue lo que hiciste tú...-  
  
-Yo...nada...malo...- dijo ella. Mu dejó escapar una exclamación de incredulidad  
  
-¿Y entonces porqué te perseguían?- preguntó Saori, ignorando a Mu.  
  
-Por...- dijo Cassandra, vacilando- por...por lo que llevaba...hace un rato...-  
  
-¿Y qué era lo que llevabas?- dijo Saori- ¿robaste algo?-  
  
-¡No!- dijo ella.  
  
-¿Entonces que era?- dijo Saori.  
  
-Es que no puedo decirlo...-  
  
-¿Porqué no?-  
  
-Porque... porque la vida de otra persona depende de...de que no diga nada...- dijo Cassandra- por favor, déjenme ir...ya no los molestaré más...-  
  
-Atena- dijo Mu- no puede dejarla ir...-  
  
-¿Y porqué no?- preguntó Saori.  
  
-Porque ya entró al Santuario y la vio. Tal vez todo esto es una trampa de Circe para atacar el Santuario... es muy probable que Circe la haya mandado...- contestó Mu.  
  
-Eso no es cierto- dijo Cassandra- Circe no me mandó aquí...-  
  
-Entonces, ¿porqué no nos dices que llevabas?- dijo Mu.  
  
-¡Porque no puedo!- dijo ella.  
  
-Yo le aconsejo-dijo Mu, dirigiéndose a Saori- que la retenga aquí para evitar alguna trampa-  
  
-¡No!- dijo Cassandra con desesperación- debo irme cuanto antes...-  
  
-¿A hacer qué?- le dijo Mu- ¿vas a correr hasta el Circeo y vas a decirle a tu madre como entrar al Santuario...?-  
  
Cassandra, enfadada, se paró a pesar del dolor de su tobillo, y le dio una bofetada a Mu con la mano abierta. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.  
  
-¡Cassandra!- dijo Seiya- ¿porqué hiciste eso?-  
  
-Para ver si éste tonto reacciona- dijo ella enfadada. Luego se dirigió a Mu -Si tienes algún problema con mi madre, por favor métete directamente con ella y no conmigo...-  
  
Mu se tocó la mejilla.  
  
-Sabes bien que sí tengo un problema con Circe- dijo Mu- y por eso no me mirabas a los ojos... y no querías decir tu nombre, ¿verdad?- los caballeros de bronce lo recordaron muy bien: desde que escuchó el nombre de Mu, Cassandra lo miraba con miedo.  
  
-¿Y tú que crees? Llevo años imaginando que pasaría el día que te conociera, Mu- dijo Cassandra- pero nunca imaginé que me juzgaras así... te creía más sabio, por todo lo que decía Circe de tu madre...-  
  
Al escuchar esto, Mu se enfadó tanto que quería usar alguno de sus ataques contra ella, pero se contuvo.  
  
-Ya veo que todas las brujas son iguales...- se limitó a decir.  
  
Cassandra volvió a golpearlo.  
  
-Ya te dije que me dejes en paz...deja de decirme bruja...- dijo Cassandra- recuerda que tu madre también lo era...- Mu no respondió, así que ella continuó -Lo que hizo mi madre no fue por mi culpa, ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
-¡Claro que lo fue!- dijo Mu- tal vez tu no lo recuerdas, pero yo lo recuerdo con mucho dolor desde hace casi 17 años...- y, sin soportarlo más, salió.  
  
Los caballeros dorados y Saori también salieron para decidir que harían, dejando a Cassandra con los caballeros de bronce.  
  
Ella volvió a sentarse. Cruzó los brazos, aparentemente indiferente, pero tenía aún los ojos vidriosos.  
  
-Disculpa- le dijo Shun- déjame vendarte el tobillo...-  
  
-No es nada- dijo ella.  
  
-Claro que sí- dijo Seiya- está muy inflamado. Deja que te ayudemos...-  
  
-Gracias- dijo ella. Luego, recordó algo, y se echó a llorar de nuevo.  
  
-Oye- dijo Seiya- ¿por qué lloras?-  
  
-No me dejarán ir- dijo Cassandra- él se encargará de que no me dejen ir...-  
  
-¿Porqué tienes tanta prisa?- dijo Shun- ¿a dónde quieres ir?-  
  
-No lo sé...lejos de aquí...-dijo ella.  
  
-Cassandra- dijo Shun- ¿de quien huyes?- Ella no respondió.  
  
******************  
  
Mientras tanto, los caballeros dorados decidían junto con Saori que iban a hacer.  
  
-No podemos dejarla ir- dijo Afrodita- Mu tiene razón. Es probable que Circe la haya mandado aquí. Y si ella le dice algo a Circe...-  
  
-Pero no podemos encerrarla o algo así- dijo Aioria- no sería justo, porque ella no ha hecho nada malo...-  
  
-Claro que sí- dijo Mu- ella entró al Santuario sin permiso, a pesar de que está prohibido...-  
  
-Pero porque la perseguían- dijo Milo.  
  
-Eso es lo que dice ella- dijo Mu- tal vez no es verdad-  
  
-Pero tal vez si- dijo Milo- debemos darle el beneficio de la duda... no necesariamente...-  
  
-¡Es la hija de Circe!- interrumpió Mu- la hechicera más malvada de todas... ¿y ustedes me dicen que piensan en confiar en ella?-  
  
Todos guardaron silencio por unos minutos.  
  
-Podemos dejar que se quede aquí, mientras investigamos...- dijo Aioria- Mu puede cuidarla, es el que conoce mejor a las hechiceras-  
  
-¡No!- dijo Mu, cruzando los brazos- yo no voy a...-  
  
-Mu, es una orden- dijo Saori, terminando con la conversación- Cassandra se quedará en ese cuarto hasta que yo te ordene que la dejes ir...además, estarás a cargo de cuidar esos dos amuletos ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
-Pero...- dijo Mu, pero Saori lo interrumpió.  
  
-Que esta noche duerma así, y mañana traeré algo de ropa para ella - agregó Saori.  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-¿Vas a desobedecer?- dijo Saori- debo admitir que tu actitud hoy me sorprendió...- y sin decir más, Saori volvió a subir al templo de Atena. Los otros caballeros dorados también subieron a sus respectivas casas.  
  
Mu entró a la habitación donde estaban Cassandra y los caballeros de bronce. Shun vendaba su pie lastimado, que seguía muy inflamado. Ella, sin embargo, abrazaba la rodilla de su pierna sana y tenía la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos.  
  
-Te quedarás aquí- dijo Mu de mala gana- por orden de Atena-  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo ella, levantando la cabeza- ¿porqué?-  
  
-Porque ella quiere que te quedes hasta que investigue bien la razón por la que viniste- respondió Mu - mañana te traerá un cambio de ropa...-  
  
-Te lo agradezco- dijo ella con sarcasmo- hiciste un buen trabajo en convencerla de dejarme aquí encerrada...-  
  
-Créeme- dijo Mu- a mí no me gusta esto más que a ti...- miró a los caballeros de bronce- será mejor que salgan, porque voy a cerrar la puerta con llave-  
  
Los cinco salieron y se fueron de ahí. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Mu se asomó.  
  
-Vendré en la mañana-dijo Mu sin ganas- llámame si necesitas algo... -  
  
Ella solo asintió con tristeza.  
  
-Tu madre hizo muchas cosas malvadas- dijo Mu.  
  
-Lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas- dijo ella, dándole la espalda- y ya que no quieres escucharme, déjame en paz-  
  
-Como quieras- dijo Mu cerrando la puerta. Al cerrarla, escuchó que Cassandra volvió a comenzar su llanto y murmuraba para sí misma.  
  
-Por favor...que no lo encuentren...por favor...-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Chicos, espero que les esté gustando... Ya se que es muy raro lo de Mu, pero luego van a entender porqué... Cuídense, y manden sus reviews...  
  
Abby L. 


	3. C3: El Niño

CAPITULO 3: EL NIÑO  
  
Mu se guardó la llave y se dirigió a su habitación a dormir. Mientras se quitaba la armadura, pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder. Desde que era niño, se imaginaba y pensaba en lo que sucedería si algún día se encontraba con Circe o con su hija. Pasó varias horas acostado sin poder dormir, hasta que por fin cayó en un sueño intranquilo.  
  
***********  
  
Era de noche, en el palacio de Jamiel. Una horrible tormenta afuera. Dentro del palacio, una mujer de cabellos negros amenazaba a otra con una vara de un metro de largo, que sostenía con su mano derecha. Con la otra mano, la mujer sostenía a un bebé envuelto en una manta blanca.  
  
-Marina, espero que sepas que lo que hiciste fue algo muy grave...- dijo la mujer que tenía la vara y el bebé- nadie se mete conmigo...-  
  
-Circe, yo...- la otra mujer tenía cabellos color morado claro y ojos verdes.  
  
-Rompiste las reglas...- dijo Circe- Y después...sabes lo que es lo que sucede cuando alguien lastima mi orgullo, ¿verdad?-  
  
-Circe, te lo suplico...- decía la mujer en medio de lágrimas.  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Circe- solo te mataré a ti; no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño a tu niño...-  
  
-¿En...en serio?- dijo la otra mujer. Detrás de ella, un niño muy parecido a ella se asomaba. No tendría más de 3 años.  
  
-¿Porqué dañaría yo a un niño?- dijo Circe, en un tono de falsa inocencia. El niño que estaba detrás de la otra mujer, empezó a caminar vacilante, alejándose un poco de su madre.  
  
-¡Mu!- dijo Marina- ven aquí...- Circe rió con crueldad.  
  
-¿Porqué desconfías, Marina? Si no le voy a hacer nada...solo quiero verlo más de cerca...- y señaló su vara hacia el niño, quien fue atraído hacia ella por una fuerza invisible- pero que niño tan lindo...- dijo tocando sus mejillas.  
  
El niño miró el bulto que Circe llevaba con interés- si, es una bebita...se llama Cassandra- le dijo Circe en un tono de falsa dulzura- dile: 'hola'-  
  
-Hola- dijo el pequeño mirando al bebé que Circe llevaba.  
  
-Mu, ven aquí- dijo Marina, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo. Mu obedeció a su madre y corrió hacia ella, quien lo abrazó.  
  
-Bueno, despídete de tu niño, porque voy a acabar contigo- dijo Circe con una sonrisa cruel- sabes cual es el castigo por contradecirme...-  
  
Marina no respondió. Abrazaba a su hijo con fuerza, y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a correr tristemente por sus mejillas. Circe rió con crueldad otra vez.  
  
-Marina, hay solo un pequeño problema...-dijo Circe- si te mato, y dejo vivo a tu niño... algún día él encontrará a mi hija y se querrá vengar de mí en ella... no lo permitiré...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo Marina.  
  
-Que los mataré a los dos...-  
  
-¡Circe, no!- gritó Marina.  
  
Circe levantó su vara y un aura comenzó a brillar alrededor de ella. Un aura oscura. Sus cabellos negros comenzaron a revolverse, como si hubiera mucho viento.  
  
-Despídete del niño, Marina- dijo Circe- él se va primero...-  
  
-Mu- murmuró Marina a su niño, rociándole un polvo brillante que sacó de una bolsita negra- yo me quedo aquí...ve con Shion al Santuario, él te cuidará...y nunca me olvides, hijito...- lo abrazo y se colocó entre él y Circe.  
  
-¿Mamá?- Mu comenzó a desvanecerse, y miraba asustado la escena. Circe apuntaba la larga vara a su madre.  
  
-Bien, Marina, si eso es lo que quieres...me desharé de los dos juntos... Mu, despídete de Cassandra...- dijo, y después, comenzó a reir. Fue una risa fría, sin alegría.  
  
Hubo una luz cegadora y una explosión antes de que Mu desapareciera por completo, y Marina fue despedida contra la pared, rodeada por un aura oscura.  
  
-Hasta nunca, Marina.- dijo Circe levantando su vara. Marina dejó escapar un grito de dolor, mientras Mu desaparecía por completo.  
  
-¡Mamaaaaaaaaaa!-  
  
*************  
  
Mu despertó agitado, bañado en un sudor frío. Parpadeó. Bien, estaba en su habitación, en la casa de Aries. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, esta vez más tranquilo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba eso...siempre fue la peor pesadilla de su infancia: recordar como Circe había matado a su madre justo delante de él.  
  
Respiró hondo y se levantó. Faltaban unos minutos ya para que amaneciera. Mu miró a través de su ventana. Parecía como si fuera a empezar a llover: el cielo nublado... no se alcanzaba a ver la luna...  
  
-Madre- dijo mirando al cielo con los ojos vidriosos- no sé si lo que estoy haciendo está bien. Quiero vengarte... porque ni siquiera sé porque lo hizo...-  
  
Mu se dirigió al cuarto de Kiki donde Cassandra dormía, pensando en verificar que siguiera ahí, que no se haya escapado. Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió de que no estuviera en la cama. La buscó por el cuarto y la encontró dormida en el suelo entre la cama y la pared, envuelta con una sábana. Al parecer, ella también tenía una pesadilla, porque su respiración era muy agitada y temblaba. Murmuraba entre sueños unas palabras que Mu no pudo entender. En su mejilla, tenía una herida que Mu no había visto antes: parecía como un latigazo.pero no le dio importancia. Mu hizo un gesto de desaprobación, y la levantó en brazos, para ponerla en la cama de nuevo. Ella se revolvió con violencia en la cama, pero no despertó. Mu puso su mano en la frente de ella y, al parecer, la chica se calmó. Después de hacer eso, Mu la cubrió con mantas y salió de la habitación, volviendo a cerrarla con llave.  
  
-Extraño- murmuró Mu- ¿porqué dormía en el suelo?...no parecía que se hubiera caído o algo por el estilo...-  
  
Pensativo, recorrió su casa, preguntándose que debía hacer ahora respecto a la chica de la que ahora estaba a cargo. Era la hija de la mujer que mató a su madre. Podía vengarse en ella: tenía los medios. Pero, algo dentro de él le decía que no estaba bien. Cassandra no había tenido la culpa de nada. ¿O sí? Después de todo, Circe sabía que algún día él se iba a encontrar con Cassandra, y que él se vengaría.  
  
Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Vio un pequeño bulto color marrón en una esquina de la casa...la misma esquina donde Cassandra se había refugiado el día anterior. Y se movía...  
  
***************  
  
-¿Vieron como se puso Mu ayer?- dijo Seiya, luchando por que su pie entrara en el calcetín.  
  
-Sí...-dijo Shiryu, prefiriendo no hacer comentarios.  
  
-¿Porqué?- dijo Shun intrigado- ¿acaso ya la conocía?-  
  
-Tal vez- dijo Hyoga- ¿recuerdas que dijo que su madre fue hechicera? Tal vez tuvo algo que ver...-  
  
-No puede ser- dijo Shiryu- la madre de Mu murió cuando él tenía como 3 años... y esa es la diferencia de edades entre la chica y Mu-  
  
-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- dijo Seiya- Mu nunca había hablado antes de eso...-  
  
-Kiki me contó- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-¿Y quién demonios es esa Circe?- preguntó Seiya. Los demás se encogieron de hombros.  
  
*****************  
  
Mu se acercó despacio al bulto color marrón, en guardia. ¿Qué podía ser eso? Parecía una manta color marrón, y con algo adentro. Algo vivo. Sea lo que fuere, estaba moviéndose, tratando de quitarse la manta de encima. Escuchó un gemido agudo. Al oírlo, Mu comprendió lo que era, y le ayudó a quitarse la manta. Era un niño. Un niño de aproximadamente 5 o 6 años, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Al ver a Mu, él tuvo la misma reacción de Cassandra: palideció y empezó a temblar.  
  
-¿Qui...quien eres?- preguntó asustado.  
  
-No te preocupes- le dijo Mu con cariño- aquí estás a salvo-  
  
-¿Dónde está ella?- dijo el niño- ¿está bien?-  
  
-Cassandra está bien- dijo Mu, adivinando a que se refería a ella- ¿tú venías con ella?  
  
Al oír ese nombre, el niño pareció tranquilizarse y asintió.  
  
-Yo me llamo Mu- dijo sentándose en el suelo, junto al niño- ¿y tu?-  
  
-Tai -dijo el niño, mirando a su alrededor, aparentemente buscando a su amiga.  
  
-¿Y sabes porqué Cassandra te trajo aquí?- le preguntó Mu.  
  
-Porque...porque...- dijo Tai, volviendo a temblar- porque Circe quería matarme...-  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Mu.  
  
-Por algo que le dijo mi mamá....- dijo el niño. Mu se quedó helado. Tai le estaba recordando lo que sucedió hace 17 años, cuando Circe fue al palacio de Jamiel a matar a su madre.  
  
-¿Y cómo pasó?-  
  
-Circe fue a mi casa... y me apuntaba con su vara- dijo Tai- pero se distrajo, y Cassandra me tomó y salió de mi casa corriendo conmigo...y luego, Circe mandó a sus fantasmas tras nosotros...y ellos lastimaron a Cassandra... ¿dónde está ella?-  
  
-Ven- dijo Mu levantándose- te llevaré a donde está ella...- y llevó a Tai al cuarto donde Cassandra dormía. Mientras, usaba sus poderes telepáticos para llamar a Saori y a los otros caballeros dorados.  
  
*****************  
  
-¿Qué debemos hacer?- dijo Aioria.  
  
-Pues al parecer la chica es inocente- dijo Milo- yo creo que debemos dejarla ir...-  
  
-No podemos- dijo Afrodita- tal vez es inocente, pero tal vez no...-  
  
-Y si lo es, tampoco podemos dejarla ir- dijo Saori- porque Circe va a buscarla para vengarse de ella...-  
  
-Tiene razón- dijo Milo.  
  
Shaka, quien no había estado el día que Cassandra llegó, parecía también saber mucho sobre el mundo de las hechiceras.  
  
-¿Cómo es esa chica?- preguntó. Entre Milo y Aioria la describieron. Algo lo turbó- Ya veo- continuó Shaka- no creo que sea peligrosa...-  
  
-¿La has visto antes?- preguntó Aioria.  
  
-Hace siete años, Saga me mandó a la isla Eea a hacer un trato de paz con Circe- dijo Shaka- y vi a su hija esa vez...-  
  
-¿Qué debemos hacer con el niño?- dijo Saori.  
  
-Yo creo que deberíamos dejarlo aquí- dijo Shaka- si Circe quería matarlo, tenemos que protegerlo-  
  
-Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Milo. Otros más asintieron.  
  
-Entonces está decidido- dijo Saori- ambos se quedan-  
  
-Yo puedo hacerme cargo del niño, si quieren...-dijo Shaka- para que Mu no tenga tanto trabajo...-  
  
Así lo decidieron. Tai se quedaría en la casa de Virgo, mientras que Cassandra seguiría en el cuarto de Kiki en la casa de Aries.  
  
***************  
  
Ese día, en la tarde, los caballeros de bronce fueron a la casa de Aries a ver cómo seguía el humor de Mu y, por lo que vieron, no muy bien. A pesar de que todo parecía indicar que Cassandra era diferente a Circe, Mu no estaba satisfecho.  
  
-Mu, si no es indiscreción preguntar, ¿que hizo esa bruja Circe?-  
  
Mu, aunque no quería hablar de eso, les contó rápidamente lo que sucedió la noche en que su madre murió.  
  
-¿No he habías contado esto a nadie?- preguntó Shiryu.  
  
-Solo a Atena-  
  
-Pero- dijo Shun- así como lo cuentas; Cassandra no tuvo la culpa. Era un bebé entonces...- los demás caballeros coincidían con él en silencio. Mu prefirió no responder.  
  
-¿Podemos verla?- preguntó Seiya. Mu asintió y abrió la puerta, entrando tras ellos.  
  
Cassandra estaba sentada, aparentemente murmurando unas palabras para sí misma. Saori le había dado un vestido blanco, el cual delineaba su figura. Su rostro estaba limpio y sus cabellos bien acomodados. Ella se levantó y les sonrió, pero al ver a Mu, volvió a molestarse y se dio la vuelta.  
  
-¿Sigues enfadada por lo del niño?- le dijo Mu, cruzando los brazos, como si fuera algo sin importancia- sabes que lo hicimos por el bien de Tai...-  
  
Ella no contestó. Cruzaba los brazos sin mirar a Mu.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo Mu- no tienes porqué quejarte...-  
  
-¿No tengo porqué quejarme?- dijo Cassandra- no me has dicho siquiera con qué caballero lo dejaste...-  
  
-Eso no es tu asunto...-dijo Mu.  
  
-Claro que es mi asunto- dijo ella. Se levantó y trató de bofetearlo de nuevo, pero Mu detuvo su brazo.  
  
-Buen intento- dijo Mu, casi riendo. Ella lo golpeó con su mano libre- ¿Porqué hiciste eso?-  
  
-Te lo mereces- dijo- gracias por odiarme... y parece que disfrutas molestándome...-  
  
-¿Y qué si así es?- dijo Mu, desafiante- no puedes hacer nada al respecto...-  
  
-¡Mu!- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Claro que puedo- dijo ella.  
  
-No puedes- dijo Mu- te quité tus amuletos...- Cassandra sonrió.  
  
-No todos- dijo- olvidaste uno muy importante...- y, levantando su mano, le mostró un brazalete de plata.- ¡A mí, brazo de la Muerte!- gritó, y en su mano apareció una vara de un metro de largo...una vara igual a la de Circe.  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Mu.  
  
-Este amuleto es el brazalete de la Muerte- dijo Cassandra- ¿lo recuerdas? Fue el mismo que usó Circe contra tu madre, y el que intentó usar contra ti.-  
  
Cassandra empezó a rodearse con el aura oscura. Apuntó a Shun, quien fue despedido contra la pared, y rodeado por un aura oscura.  
  
-Ahora, comenzaré por este caballerito...- dijo Cassandra con malicia.  
  
-¡Basta!- gritó Mu- ¡detente!-.  
  
-¿Y qué si no quiero?- dijo ella- Me sorprende que no supieras de este amuleto ni me lo quitaras, pero supongo que tu madre era demasiado buena como para matar a alguien, o para decirte cómo hacerlo. Pero mi madre, como ves, me enseñó hace mucho tiempo cómo usarlo...- apretó la vara en su mano, y Shun dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.  
  
Mu y los caballeros de bronce miraban asustados como Cassandra apuntaba su vara a Shun... y Mu recordó aquella noche en Jamiel.  
  
-Ahora, Mu, pon atención. Esto fue lo que sucedió hace 17 años...- dijo ella.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Holas, espero que todos estén bien, y que les esté gustando la historia... Espero sus reviews...  
  
Abby L. 


	4. C4: La Pesadilla

CAPÍTULO 4: LA PESADILLA  
  
Cassandra apuntaba su vara hacia Shun, quien estaba contra la pared, con los brazos extendidos, y rodeado por un aura oscura.  
  
-Pon atención, Mu- dijo Cassandra- esto fue lo que sucedió hace 17 años...-  
  
-Yo estuve ahí- dijo Mu- no necesito que me digas como Circe...-  
  
-¿Y sabes porqué?- interrumpió ella- ¿sabes porque Circe hizo eso?- Mu negó con la cabeza, sorprendido de que ella sí lo supiera-Es muy simple- continuó ella- fue por ti...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo Mu.  
  
-¿Piensas escucharme ahora?-  
  
-No- dijo Mu, sin dejar a un lado su orgullo- no me importa lo que tenga que decir una asesina como tú...-  
  
-Tanto peor, porque tendrás que hacerlo- dijo ella, y volvió su mirada a Shun. Y, contrario a lo que todos creían, Cassandra bajó su vara y dejó libre a Shun. Ikki lo ayudó a levantarse.  
  
-¿Qué hiciste?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-No quiero hacerle daño. Mi problema es contigo, Mu- dijo Cassandra.  
  
-¿Porqué hiciste eso?- dijo Mu- pudiste haberlo matado...-  
  
-Vaya, parece que ahora sí quieres escucharme...- dijo ella- no te preocupes, yo domino perfectamente esa técnica, no puedo fallar. Si te das cuenta, no le hice ningún daño...-  
  
-Es cierto- dijo Shun- estoy bien...-  
  
-Ahora, si me disculpan ustedes cinco- dijo apuntando con su vara a los caballeros de bronce-¿serían tan amables de salir de aquí? Porque tengo un asunto pendiente con él...-  
  
Los cinco caballeros de bronce comprendieron que estas palabras y su actitud significaban una amenaza.  
  
-¿Y si no que...?- comenzó Seiya, pero Mu lo interrumpió.  
  
-Váyanse- dijo Mu con calma- no le temo a una bruja...-  
  
-Pero...- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Ella tiene razón- dijo Mu- es algo entre ella y yo...y les pido que no traigan a Atena, no hay necesidad...-  
  
Los cinco caballeros salieron, obedeciendo los deseos de Mu, y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Mu miró a la joven hechicera, quien le apuntaba con su vara, pero al parecer sin la intención de atacar.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decirme?- dijo Mu.  
  
-Quiero decirte cómo murió tu madre, y mi relación con eso...-  
  
-Ya te lo dije- dijo Mu- yo ya sé cómo murió mi madre...-  
  
-Eso es lo que sabes- dijo Cassandra- pero no sabes porque...-  
  
-Claro que sé porqué- dijo Mu- porque tu madre es pura maldad...y al parecer tu también...-  
  
-Sé lo de mi madre- dijo ella con tristeza- pero te pido que me escuches. Si después de haberlo hecho, aún desconfías de mí, estás en tu derecho-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Mu. En el fondo de su corazón, Mu comenzó a sentirse mal de nuevo por su forma de actuar.  
  
-Verás- dijo ella- las hechiceras tenemos casi completa libertad sobre nuestras acciones. Solo tenemos tres reglas: no podemos enamorarnos, tener hijos o retar a otra hechicera-  
  
-¿Eso es todo?- dijo Mu- ¿fuera de eso, pueden hacer lo que quieran?-  
  
-Así es- dijo Cassandra- si una hechicera rompe la primera regla y la descubren, su castigo es la muerte del hombre al que ama. Si rompe la segunda regla, el castigo es el destierro del Circeo y de la isla de Eea. Y si rompe la tercera regla, el castigo es la muerte... si rompes las primeras dos reglas, se aplica solo el segundo castigo...si rompes las tres, solo se aplica el último castigo...-  
  
Mu guardó silencio, meditando esas palabras. Cassandra continuó.  
  
-Tu madre rompió la primera regla, al enamorarse de tu padre. No la descubrieron, hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde para ser castigada: ya habías nacido tú. Entonces, conforme a la segunda regla, fue desterrada del Circeo y se fue a vivir a Jamiel...-  
  
-Pero Circe...- comenzó Mu, pero Cassandra lo hizo callar con un gesto.  
  
-Pasaron tres años. Después, tu madre se enteró de que Circe había tenido una hija, y trató de hacer que las demás hechiceras la desterraran-  
  
-Pues eso sería lo justo- dijo Mu.  
  
-Si, pero a Circe no le gustó para nada- dijo Cassandra- Circe no es una hechicera normal: es una diosa que lleva muchos siglos viviendo en el Circeo; y tiene un trato con Hades desde los tiempos mitológicos: es inmortal. Ella supuso que tu madre la estaba retando, y fue a castigarla...-  
  
La chica suspiró, mientras que Mu seguía mirándola con atención.  
  
-Pero dijiste que la había matado por mí- dijo Mu- no por que ella la haya retado...-  
  
-Fue un pretexto- dijo ella- Circe escuchó un Oráculo, que le dijo algo relacionado contigo, y que debía deshacerse de ti lo más pronto posible...Entonces me concibió, sabiendo que tu madre pediría a las demás hechiceras que la desterraran...-  
  
Mu siguió mirándola con atención.  
  
-No tenía porque hacerlo- dijo Cassandra- yo soy la primera en reconocerlo. En parte fue mi culpa porque, si yo no hubiera existido, tal vez tu madre seguiría aquí...- la vara en su mano desapareció, y se quitó el brazalete- yo, por mi parte, no quiero ser igual a mi madre...- lanzó el brazalete a los pies de Mu- toma, no lo necesito...-  
  
Mu guardo silencio y miró a la chica. Por un momento, había visto en ella todo el terror que le inspiró Circe, y el parecido físico entre las dos era muy grande... pero de pronto, ella dejó su única arma a los pies de Mu. Recogió el brazalete.  
  
-No te entiendo- dijo Mu- ¿no tienes miedo de que te mate?-  
  
-Serás tú o será alguien más- dijo ella.  
  
-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- dijo Mu.  
  
-Nada de importancia para ti- dijo Cassandra- ahora que tu tienes mi última arma, no puedo defenderme... haz lo que quieras conmigo-  
  
Mu la miró. Era cierto. Ya no podía hacer nada para defenderse. Estaba aceptando su venganza, a pesar de que muchas veces ella se preocupó por defender su inocencia. ¿Era eso una trampa?¿qué debía hacer?  
  
-Vamos- le urgió Cassandra- hazlo...-  
  
Mu se quedó helado. Miró sus ojos. La única diferencia entre Circe y su hija era el color de sus ojos. No podía hacerle daño. Ella no había tenido la culpa. No era justo... pero no podía dejarla ir... aún no le creía...  
  
-No puedo- dijo Mu- tu no...yo no...- y salió, dando un portazo y cerrando la puerta con llave de nuevo, dejando a la chica encerrada adentro de nuevo.  
  
*****************  
  
En la casa de Virgo, Shaka casi no meditaba, y se mantenía con los ojos bien abiertos, siguiendo al niño con su mirada.  
  
-Shaka, ¿porqué me separaron de Cassandra?-  
  
-Porque Mu tiene mucho trabajo- dijo Shaka al niño con ternura- no puede estar cuidándolos a ambos...-  
  
-Pero- dijo Tai, dudoso- ¿no te molesta que te quite tiempo para meditar?-  
  
Shaka sonrió.  
  
-No te preocupes, me alegra mucho tenerte aquí...-  
  
**************************  
  
Esa noche, Mu fue a dormir como de costumbre; y como el día anterior, tuvo dificultad para dormir.  
  
-MU...DESPIDETE...DE...CASSANDRA...HASTA...NUNCA...MARINA...JAJAJA...-  
  
Una y otra vez, la pesadilla de la muerte de su madre se repetía en sus sueños y no lo dejaba dormir. Despertaba con la respiración agitada, y bañado en sudor. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le dolía.  
  
Mu se levantó a caminar un poco, para ver si así despejaba un poco su mente y ésta lo dejaba dormir de una vez por todas. Al pasar cerca del cuarto de Kiki, donde Cassandra dormía, le sorprendió mucho escuchar voces...no solo la de ella sino la de otra persona...la de otra mujer...  
  
-No, no lo haré...-  
  
-¡Hazlo ahora!-  
  
Mu abrió la puerta de la habitación en silencio, y vio a Cassandra parada frente a la pared. No tenía puesto el vestido blanco que le dio Saori, sino un pantalón blanco de dormir y una blusa del mismo color sin mangas. Hablaba con los ojos cerrados. Y una voz le respondía.  
  
-Ya te dije que no lo haré...-  
  
-No te estoy preguntando, querida...- le decía la voz- es una orden... ¡dime donde estás!-  
  
-En donde no puedes encontrarme- dijo Cassandra.  
  
-Vaya, vaya...- decía la voz, que a Mu le pareció demasiado conocida- con que te estás pasando de rebelde conmigo...no me impresionas... pues tus sentimientos te han traicionado...ahora sé que estás en el Santuario de Atena-  
  
-¿Y qué si es así?-dijo Cassandra. La otra voz dejó escapar una risa fría, sin alegría... era Circe que estaba hablando con su hija a distancia.  
  
-Como lo imaginé...sabía que tratarías de llevarlo con su padre al Santuario...aunque me traicionaste al salvar al hijo de esa tonta y del caballero dorado...-  
  
-¿El hijo del caballero dorado?- murmuró Mu, observando la escena desde la puerta.  
  
-No lo salvé- dijo ella- los caballeros dorados lo atacaron pensando que era un enemigo...el niño está muerto- sus manos temblaron. Mu se sorprendió. ¿Le estaba mintiendo a su madre?  
  
-Vaya, así que a fin de cuentas está muerto... y aunque me hayas traicionado, aún puedo perdonarte, pero solo porque eres mi hija...- dijo la voz de Circe- con la condición de que mates a Atena y a los caballeros dorados...-  
  
-No puedo- dijo Cassandra - me quitaron todos los amuletos...-  
  
-¿También...?-  
  
-También ese-  
  
-Ya veo- dijo la voz de Circe- pero aún tienes un recurso para embrujar a los caballeros dorados...-  
  
-No lo haré- dijo Cassandra- no voy a traicionar la confianza de Atena...-  
  
-¿Acaso piensas desobedecerme?- dijo la voz de Circe, irritada.  
  
-Así es- dijo Cassandra- ya tengo bastante soportando el estigma de ser tu hija...no voy a participar en tus crímenes... como hace 17 años...-  
  
-No me digas que encontraste al hijo de Marina...a ese Mu...-dijo la voz de Circe con malicia- me parece recordar que Marina lo salvó mandándolo al Santuario...- Las manos de Cassandra temblaron otra vez.  
  
-No- dijo ella- no lo conozco...pero no necesito conocerlo para odiar lo que le hiciste a su madre...-  
  
-¿Ah, sí?-dijo la voz de Circe con crueldad, y riendo de nuevo- tú deberías mostrar más respeto a la tuya...aunque sabes bien que tu vida no me interesa...solo te usé como pretexto para matar a Marina y a su hijo...te estoy dando una oportunidad...-  
  
-Olvídalo-  
  
-Tal vez necesitas un poco de persuasión para hacer lo que te ordeno...-  
  
A partir de ese momento, Cassandra comenzó a gritar de dolor. Mu vio como varias marcas aparecían en todo su cuerpo, cada una como si fuera un latigazo. Sus rodillas se doblaron, y cayó al suelo.  
  
-¡Déjame!- gritaba- no lo haré nunca...-  
  
-Veamos si después de un rato no te convences...-dijo la voz con malicia- faltan varias horas para que amanezca y nadie va a venir a despertarte...-  
  
Mu, al escuchar esto, corrió hacia ella y la sacudió levemente para despertarla. No funcionó: ella siguió gritando de dolor con los ojos cerrados. Mu la sacudió con más fuerza, tomándola de los hombros. Funcionó. Cassandra abrió los ojos asustada, con la respiración muy agitada.  
  
-¿Qué...que pasó?- dijo ella-¿qué...que haces aquí? ¿la escuchaste...? yo...- Mu puso un dedo en sus labios, y asintió. La chica comenzó a llorar de miedo. Mu la abrazó con cariño... sus dudas habían desaparecido.  
  
-Perdóname...-susurró Mu con ternura- perdóname por no haberte creído...-  
  
Cassandra no respondió. Seguía llorando entre los brazos de Mu.  
  
-No quiero- dijo ella entre lágrimas- no quiero volver al Circeo...no quiero volver a verla, o a escucharla...pero me atormenta en mis sueños... no quiero siquiera cerrar los ojos, porque ahí está ella...-  
  
-Ya no llores- le dijo Mu.  
  
-No quiero...-  
  
-No llores- repitió Mu- te diré lo que puedes hacer. Duerme...yo me quedaré despierto a tu lado, y te despertaré si tienes pesadillas, ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
La chica se quedó mirándolo.  
  
-No... yo no puedo hacerte eso... tú tienes que dormir...- dijo ella, aunque con los ojos le suplicaba que no la dejara sola.  
  
-No te preocupes por mí- dijo Mu- anda, duérmete-  
  
Cassandra caminó hacia su cama, vacilante, pero volvió a doblarse el tobillo y cayó en los brazos de Mu.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo ella, sonrojándose- sé que debo haberte causado muchos problemas...-  
  
Mu la tomó en brazos y la acostó con delicadeza sobre la cama. Luego, la cubrió con mantas y se sentó al lado de ella. Cassandra se durmió a los pocos minutos. Mu se quedó a su lado, esperando que no tuviera otra vez esa terrible pesadilla, y juró vengarse de la mujer que les había hecho tanto daño a ambos...  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
(suspiros)... Ah, que tierno... Chicos, les mando saludos... ¡ya casi salgo de vacaciones! ... A las que se traumaron: ¿cómo creen que voy a matar a Shun? es mi favorito... Manden sus reviews, los espero... Besos  
  
Abby L. 


	5. C5: Shaka y Tamara

CAPÍTULO 5: SHAKA Y TAMARA  
  
Mientras la joven hechicera dormía, Mu la contemplaba en silencio, sentado en la cama junto a ella. Se sentía muy mal de no haberle creído desde el principio. Más aún, de haberla tratado como una asesina cuando ella también era una víctima de la maldad de Circe.  
  
-Lo siento- murmuró, sintiéndose muy culpable. Sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, y un par de lágrimas brotaron de cada uno de sus ojos- aún no me has dicho que me perdonas...aunque no lo merezco-  
  
************************  
  
Esa mañana, Aldebarán y Saga se sorprendieron de no ver a Mu en su puesto, como siempre. Saga bajó a la casa de Aries, y buscó por toda ella sin encontrar a Mu. Se sorprendió al ver medio abierta la puerta de la habitación de Kiki.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- pensó Saga- creí que Mu tenía esa habitación bajo llave...-  
  
Se asomó, y lo que vio casi lo hizo desmayarse. Cassandra dormía en un extremo de la cama, bien cubierta por mantas. Mu estaba sentado sobre la cama en el otro extremo, y parecía que dormitaba. Saga se acercó para ver mejor la escena. Las mejillas de Mu estaban húmedas.  
  
-Mu...despierta- dijo Saga. Mu despertó con un suspiro.  
  
-¿Saga? ¿qué pasa?- dijo tallándose los ojos.  
  
-¿Qué que pasa?- dijo Saga enfadado- tu deberías explicármelo a mí, ¿no crees?-  
  
-¿De que hablas?-  
  
-Tu sabes bien de que hablo-dijo Saga- ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?-  
  
-Ah, eso- dijo Mu con calma, levantándose- Cassandra tiene pesadillas. Circe puede entrar a su mente y hasta torturarla desde donde está, mientras esté dormida...-  
  
-Eso no responde mi pregunta-  
  
-Anoche, vi como Circe la torturaba. La desperté, y le prometí quedarme a su lado para despertarla si llegaba a tener pesadillas de nuevo-  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Saga- yo no estuve cuando Atena te ordenó que te quedaras con ella. ¿Así que ella es la hija de Circe?-  
  
Mu asintió.  
  
-Vaya, veo que ha crecido mucho- dijo Saga pensativo, mirando a la chica dormida- se parece muchísimo a su madre, aunque así no se ve tan temible...-  
  
-¡Saga!-dijo Mu sorprendido- ¿tú la conociste?-  
  
-Sí, ¿no recuerdas?- dijo Saga- ah, pero es cierto...cuando yo fui patriarca, tu estabas en Jamiel y no supiste...-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Que Shaka y yo viajamos a la isla Eea, y entramos al Circeo...- dijo Saga- es un palacio enorme, a la mitad de la isla. Todo lo que ves alrededor está hecho de oro o de joyas. La riqueza de las hechiceras es inmensa, y su belleza también...-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-  
  
-Nada- dijo Saga, como saliendo de sus pensamientos- Bueno, me voy... solo vine porque me pareció extraño que no estuvieras como siempre...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Mu- te lo agradezco...-  
  
-No hay de que...-dijo Saga- le avisaré a Aldebarán, porque también estaba preocupado...-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
Saga salió de la habitación, cuando Mu recordó algo.  
  
-¡Saga!- dijo alcanzándolo- tengo una pregunta-  
  
-¿Sobre qué?-  
  
-Sobre la vez que fueron Shaka y tú a la isla Eea...-  
  
-¿De que se trata?-  
  
-¿Cuándo fue?- preguntó Mu.  
  
-Hace...- dijo Saga, forzando su memoria- no recuerdo muy bien...-  
  
-¿Fue hace...seis años?-  
  
-Pues...sí- dijo Saga- algo así, seis o siete años...-  
  
-Shaka...- murmuró Mu.  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Nada- dijo Mu- ¿y cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí?-  
  
-Pues...yo solo una semana...y creo que Shaka como un mes...- dijo Saga- Circe nos invitó a quedarnos más tiempo...-  
  
-Ya veo...- dijo Mu pensativo.  
  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-  
  
-Por nada- dijo Mu- es solo que...-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-¿Tú sabes algo de un hijo de un caballero dorado?-  
  
-No- dijo Saga- Aioros, Shura, Shaka y yo somos los mayores, y ninguno de nosotros tenemos uno...¿porqué preguntas?-  
  
-Es que anoche- dijo Mu- me pareció escuchar algo...Circe dijo algo, sobre que Tai era hijo de un caballero dorado...-  
  
-Pues no sé nada de eso- dijo Saga- tal vez oíste mal...bueno, me voy antes de que Aldebarán se vuelva loco...-  
  
************  
  
Esa mañana, Shaka tampoco se había levantado como acostumbraba. Seguía durmiendo, y algo perturbaba su mente y su alma...  
  
-¡Shaka! ¡Shaka!- decía una voz de mujer- ¿él está bien?-  
  
-Si- le respondió Shaka en sus sueños- ¿tú lo estás?-  
  
-Estoy en el Circeo- dijo la voz- cuídalo, y cuídala a ella...no dejes que venga...es una trampa...-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Es una trampa...- repitió la voz.  
  
************  
  
Una mujer muy parecida a Cassandra, pero con una mirada y actitud muy diferentes, rondaba furiosa alrededor de su habitación.  
  
-¡Algo sucedió!- dijo furiosa- ya no puedo entrar en su mente...-  
  
-Mi señora Circe- dijo una hechicera- ¿qué pudo haber pasado?-  
  
-No puede bloquearme- dijo Circe- no tiene suficiente poder... a menos que...-  
  
-¿A menos que...?-  
  
-A menos de que algo...o alguien, haya tranquilizado su alma...-  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir?-  
  
-Que ella- dijo Circe- ya no tiene miedo de que yo aparezca en sus pesadillas...-  
  
-No es posible- dijo la otra hechicera.  
  
-Hay algo diferente en su alma- dijo Circe- algo muy distinto al odio y al miedo que siempre he querido meter en ella...-  
  
-¿Y que planea hacer?-  
  
-Tenemos a su amiga- dijo Circe- no tardará en volver aquí por ella...-  
  
************  
  
Cassandra acababa de levantarse y vestirse, cuando Mu tocó la puerta de su habitación.  
  
-¿Cómo estás?- dijo Mu, entrando, muy serio.  
  
-Bien, gracias a ti- dijo ella, sonriéndole- siento mucho lo de anoche...-  
  
-No fue nada- dijo Mu- me alegra que no hayas tenido más pesadillas...-  
  
Ella se sonrojó ligeramente.  
  
-Fue gracias a ti- dijo ella- ya no tuve miedo de que me volviera a torturar en mis sueños...-  
  
Esta vez Mu fue el que se sonrojó. Esta vez la veía muy diferente. Se veía muy bonita con ese vestido blanco de Saori, y se preguntaba porqué no se había dado cuenta antes.  
  
-No fue nada- repitió. Mu pensó otra vez en disculparse por su actitud- Cassandra, yo...-  
  
-Disculpa, Mu- fue interrumpido por Shaka- ¿me permites hablar con ella unos minutos?-  
  
-Shaka...- murmuró ella. Mu asintió y salió en silencio.  
  
-Si, soy yo- dijo Shaka, abriendo los ojos- hace mucho que no nos vemos... seis años para ser exacto...-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo ella- ¿por qué no viniste desde anteayer?-  
  
-No pude- dijo Shaka- y te pido disculpas por todo lo que te pasó desde que saliste de la casa de Tamara...-  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo ella- si Tai ya está contigo, valió la pena-  
  
-No sabes como te agradezco lo que has hecho...- dijo Shaka- pero tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte...-  
  
-¿Es sobre Tamara?- preguntó ella. Shaka asintió- cuando yo me fui, ella aun estaba con vida, y me pidió que trajera a Tai aquí...-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Shaka- y sé que ella está en el Circeo en este momento...-  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-  
  
-De la misma manera en la que he estado hablando con ella desde hace 6 años...-  
  
-Ya veo- dijo ella- ¿y tu pregunta se trata de eso?-  
  
-No, no es eso...- dijo Shaka- ¿cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí con el niño en tus brazos? ¿acaso no te lastimaron los fantasmas?-  
  
-Si, pero puedes ver lo que hace la adrenalina- dijo ella sonriendo. Shaka le dirigió una mirada como de reproche, y ella respondió- lo sé, Shaka, no me regañes...-  
  
-Sabes lo que puede pasarte si... -  
  
-Lo sé- repitió ella.  
  
-Tengo otra cosa que preguntarte- dijo Shaka- ¿porqué Circe quiso matar a Tai?-  
  
Cassandra miró a la puerta, y verificó que Mu no estuviera escuchando.  
  
-Por la misma razón por la que trató de matar a Mu hace diecisiete años- dijo ella- un Oráculo le ordenó matar a todo niño que sea hijo de una hechicera y de un caballero dorado...y creo que Hades está detrás de todo...-  
  
-Ten cuidado- dijo Shaka- y hagas lo que hagas, no vuelvas allá...-  
  
-Pero dices que Tamara está...-  
  
-Cassandra, créeme que yo lo siento tanto como tú, pero no puedes volver al Circeo y arriesgar tu vida otra vez por ella...-  
  
-Shaka...-  
  
-Es demasiado peligroso para ti- dijo Shaka- sabes lo que te pasará cuando Circe te vea...-  
  
-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarla- dijo cruzando los brazos- y me sorprende que tú sí...-  
  
-No- dijo Shaka- no te precipites...si Tamara sigue con vida, de seguro es una trampa...-  
  
-No me importa- dijo ella- no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada-  
  
-Pues tendrás que hacerlo- dijo Shaka- Atena ha ordenado que no salgas de aquí hasta que ella esté segura de que estás a salvo...-  
  
-Yo no obedezco a Atena- dijo Cassandra desafiante.  
  
-Pues nosotros sí- dijo Shaka- y no podrás salir de aquí...-  
  
-Shaka...-  
  
-Entiende que lo hacemos por tu bien...- Cassandra no contestó, así que Shaka continuó- Mu te protegerá... yo iré al Circeo mañana...-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿lo dejarás solo?-  
  
-No tengo otra opción...-  
  
-Shaka, déjame ir...- dijo ella- déjame ayudarte...-  
  
-No- dijo Shaka- no puedes arriesgar tu vida...-  
  
-¿Y tú sí?- dijo ella.  
  
-Lo que le sucedió a Tamara fue mi culpa, y tengo que arreglarlo- dijo Shaka con tristeza- tú ya hiciste bastante...quédate aquí, y deja que te Mu te proteja...-  
  
-Está bien...-dijo ella con tristeza.  
  
Shaka salió con la cabeza agachada. Mu lo esperaba en la entrada, y se sorprendió de ver a Shaka con una lágrima que brotaba de cada uno de sus ojos...  
  
-¡Shaka!- dijo- ¿Qué pasó?-  
  
-Mu, no la dejes ir- dijo Shaka- si sale de aquí, lo único que va a encontrar es su muerte...-  
  
-¿Qué dices? ¿por qué?- preguntó Mu, sorprendido.  
  
-Protégela...-dijo Shaka- su vida corre peligro fuera del santuario... Circe no va a dejar de vengar esta afrenta...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Mu.  
  
-Mu, se que odias a Circe por lo que hizo, pero no te vengues en esta chica... ella también ha sufrido mucho por culpa de su madre...-  
  
-Lo sé- interrumpió Mu- sé que no fue culpa de ella...-  
  
-Protégela- repitió Shaka, subiendo hacia su templo.  
  
Mu se asomó, y encontró a la joven llorando. Se acercó a ella, y se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Ya...ya...no llores, niña- le dijo Mu con cariño- ¿qué pasó?-  
  
-Nada- dijo ella, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.  
  
Mu no insistió de inmediato. La miró con cariño, y con su mano, quitó una lágrima que a ella se le había escapado. Cassandra se sonrojó un poco.  
  
-No estabas así antes de que viniera Shaka- le dijo Mu con ternura- dime que te pasa...-  
  
-Tamara...la madre de Tai...es mi amiga- dijo Cassandra- y ella está viva, en el Circeo...-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Listo, chicos... espero que les haya gustado... sufro de falta de creatividad porque estoy en exámenes...Manden sus reviews...  
  
Abby L. 


	6. C6: El Intercambio

CAPITULO 6: EL INTERCAMBIO  
  
-¿Cómo sabes?-  
  
-Shaka me lo dijo- dijo Cassandra- él puede comunicarse con ella con la mente o algo...-  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Mu.  
  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato. Ella miraba en suelo, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran con libertad.  
  
-¿La quieres mucho, verdad?- le dijo Mu con ternura. Ella asintió- Pero entiende que no podemos dejar que te vayas...tu madre te mataría...-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo ella- pero no quiero estar aquí encerrada toda la vida...-  
  
-No toda la vida- dijo Mu- solo el tiempo necesario para que encontremos un lugar seguro para ti-  
  
Ella volvió a agachar la cabeza con tristeza. Mu se acordó de algo que quería saber.  
  
-Shaka...¿él es el padre de Tai?-preguntó Mu, y Cassandra asintió de nuevo.  
  
-Shaka y Saga fueron hace seis años al Circeo, a hacer un trato con Circe. Mi madre obligó a Tamara a servirlos todo el día. Shaka se enamoró de ella, y por ella se quedó casi un mes en el palacio. Cuando Tai nació, desterraron a Tamara, y Shaka consiguió un lugar cercano al Santuario para que viviera ella-  
  
-¿Y porque Shaka no había dicho nada?-preguntó Mu- porque ni siquiera Saga lo sabía...-  
  
Ella se encogió de hombros. Mu miró con cariño su carita empapada de lágrimas. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió. Mu se sorprendió al verla. A pesar de que la mitad de las veces que la había visto había sido llorando, aun así se veía linda. A Mu le pesaba el corazón pensar como la había tratado los días anteriores.  
  
-Mu- dijo ella de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas otra vez- no se que pienses de mi ahora...-  
  
-Yo...-  
  
-No- dijo ella- espera. Yo me imagino. Debes tenerme lástima. No necesito eso...-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Espera- repitió ella- no necesito que todos ustedes se preocupen por mí. Yo se que no lo aparento, pero puedo cuidarme sola-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Mu- pero recuerda que yo no puedo hacer nada más que obedecer a Atena, y ella me ordenó que no te dejara ir...-  
  
-Quiero pedirte un favor- dijo ella.  
  
-Dime- dijo Mu.  
  
-Que me devuelvas mis amuletos- dijo Cassandra- menos el brazalete-  
  
-¿Qué?¿porqué?- dijo Mu- no me digas que quieres usarlos para escaparte...-  
  
-No puedo- dijo ella con tristeza- no existe ningún hechizo para desaparecer de aquí...-  
  
-¿Entonces?-  
  
-No me siento segura sin ellos- dijo Cassandra- nunca en mi vida había estado sin ellos...y desde hace dos días que me los quitaste...-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-¿Todavía no confías en mí?- dijo ella- te prometo no usarlos ni para escapar ni contra ti o los caballeros de Atena-  
  
Mu dudó un poco. Claro que confiaba en ella, pero... ¿para qué quería los amuletos, si no era para escaparse? Al ver que Mu dudaba, Cassandra bajó la vista.  
  
-Mu- dijo ella- hace años hice una promesa...no me hagas romperla...-  
  
-¿De que promesa hablas?-  
  
En respuesta, Cassandra sacó una caja del bolsillo de su pantalón negro, que estaba doblado sobre la cama. Era una caja de madera, con una 'M' de oro en la tapa.  
  
-Esto le perteneció a tu madre-dijo Cassandra- Circe me lo dio hace mucho tiempo. Son los amuletos de ella...Circe siempre quiso que los usara, pero yo prometí no hacerlo nunca. Por favor, no me hagas romper mi promesa...-  
  
Mu miró la caja con interés. Los amuletos de su madre.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Mu sacando el collar, el anillo y el brazalete de su bolsillo, y ofreciéndolos a Cassandra. Ella solo tomó los primeros dos.  
  
-Te lo agradezco- dijo ella- toma- le entregó la cajita de madera.  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Es tuya-dijo Cassandra- era de tu madre. Estoy segura que ella querría que tu la guardaras...-  
  
-Gracias- dijo Mu.  
  
***********************  
  
-¿Mataji está bien?- dijo el pequeño Tai con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
-Si-dijo Shaka- por eso, mañana tendré que ir por ella...-  
  
-¿Y me dejarás solo?-  
  
-No- dijo Shaka- no sé si dejarte con Saga o en la casa de Aries con Mu y Cassandra-  
  
-Extraño a mataji...- dijo Tai, casi comenzando a llorar.  
  
-No llores, pequeño- dijo Shaka con cariño- traeré a mataji pronto...-  
  
El pequeño le respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
******************  
  
Solo en su habitación, Mu abrió la caja y miró los tres amuletos que habían pertenecido a su madre. El collar de oro tenía unas pequeñas marcas de dientes, que de seguro eran suyas... no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas corrieran con libertad por sus mejillas; pero después ya no hizo nada para evitarlo, aprovechando que estaba solo. Durante años, se había preguntado la causa de la muerte de su madre...ahora lo entendió todo. Y no sabía quien era su padre.  
  
Mu siempre aparentaba serenidad, y en realidad siempre estaba en paz, pues muy pocas veces se permitía recordar su pasado. Nunca supo quien era su padre.  
  
-Tal vez ella sabe...-pensó Mu- tal vez ella me puede decir quien era...-  
  
Limpiándose las lágrimas, se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta de su habitación, cuando cierto niño pelirrojo apareció junto a ella, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa en los labios. Era Kiki.  
  
-¡Maestro Mu!-  
  
-¡Kiki!- dijo Mu sonriendo, olvidando su anterior tristeza- ¿Por qué volviste tan pronto?-  
  
-Shaka me lo pidió- dijo Kiki- cree que Jamiel es algo inseguro...además, me aburría allá, es bueno regresar-  
  
Mu sonrió.  
  
-De hecho-dijo Mu- hay otro chico en la casa de Virgo...-  
  
-Si, y hay una chica en mi habitación- dijo Kiki, ligeramente molesto. Mu remarcó su sonrisa.  
  
-Vamos, no me digas que eso te molesta...-  
  
-Pues no-dijo Kiki, cruzando los brazos- pero ahora no tengo donde dormir...-  
  
-Eso puede arreglarse-dijo Mu- yo no dormiré en mi habitación esta noche...puedes quedarte ahí-  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo Kiki abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
-Claro- dijo Mu.  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo Kiki, sonriendo ahora- ¿puedo ir a la casa de Virgo a echar un vistazo?-  
  
-Ve-dijo Mu- pero no molestes...-  
  
-Bien-  
  
********  
  
Esa noche, Kiki se quedó en la habitación de Mu, y se quedó profundamente dormido inmediatamente. Mu sonrió y salió de ahí, rumbo a la habitación donde estaba Cassandra. Antes de entrar llamó a la puerta.  
  
-Soy yo- dijo asomándose.  
  
-Pasa-dijo ella sonriéndole. Estaba vestida de negro, como el primer día que llegó. Sus ropas estaban limpias, pero aún rotas, sobre todo el pantalón, a la altura de las rodillas.  
  
-¿Qué...porque te vistes así?- Mu preguntó.  
  
-No es nada- dijo ella, sonriendo- ¿necesitabas algo?-  
  
-No, yo...-dijo Mu- quería preguntarte si querías que me quedara otra vez contigo...-  
  
-No sé- dijo ella- si no quieres la verdad...debes estar cansado...yo no tengo miedo...- pero sus manos temblaban y con sus ojos otra vez le rogaba que no se fuera.  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Mu, sonriéndole- me quedaré contigo...-  
  
Ella sonrió agradecida, y se metió a la cama así vestida. Mu, por su parte, acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó, mirándola por largo tiempo, y mientras ella se dormía pasaba los dedos por sus cabellos negros.  
  
-Vaya que si se ve linda- pensó Mu al verla. Se vio muy tentado a besarla, pero se contuvo al pensar que no sería justo que él se aprovechara de que ella estuviera dormida.  
  
De pronto, Cassandra volvió a respirar agitadamente, y darse vuelta por la cama. Gemía. Mu se apresuró a despertarla, justo cuando una risa cruel se escuchó por toda la habitación.  
  
-Despierta...-le dijo Mu con cariño, y ella abrió los ojos.  
  
-¡Mu!- dijo Cassandra, aún con la respiración algo agitada  
  
-Tranquila...ya estás bien...-  
  
-Ahora me tortura diciendo que matará a Tamara- dijo ella con tristeza- y yo no puedo hacer nada-  
  
-Mañana Shaka irá por ella, y esa pesadilla por fin terminará...solo espero que Circe no quiera algo a cambio...-  
  
-¿Algo a cambio?- dijo ella- no entiendo...-  
  
-Olvídalo- dijo Mu- mejor vuelve a dormir...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo ella, pero esta vez, Mu notó algo extraño en su mirada...algo que no había estado ahí antes.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Mu.  
  
-Nada- dijo ella a su vez, volviendo a meterse en la cama- acabo de comprender algo...-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Mu- dijo ella- tú eres muy bueno, pero quiero pedirte un último favor...-  
  
-Dime-  
  
-Que la próxima vez que tenga una pesadilla, no me despiertes...a menos de que ella empiece a torturarme otra vez...-  
  
-Pero...- dijo Mu, pero se interrumpió al ver el rostro de Cassandra.  
  
-Promételo...-  
  
-Te lo prometo-contestó Mu sentándose sobre la cama.  
  
Cassandra sonrió. Mu no pudo contenerse más y la besó en los labios con ternura. Ella no se resistió, pero al separarse, negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Esto no puede ser- dijo Cassandra con tristeza-si yo te llegara a querer, morirías-  
  
Mu no respondió y solo la miró mientras ella volvía a dormirse. Cruzó los brazos. Después de una hora, el cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido.  
  
*************  
  
-¿Y que te hace pensar que aceptaré?-  
  
-Porque eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?-  
  
-¡Háblame con más respeto, o no volverás a ver a tu amiga!-  
  
Mu despertó con el ruido de dos voces. Una era la de Cassandra y la otra era la voz fría de Circe. Levantó la vista, y vio a Cassandra de pie, hablando a la oscuridad con los ojos cerrados. Tenía puesto su collar.  
  
-¿Así que quieres que te intercambie por Tamara?- dijo la voz de Circe.  
  
-¡Cassandra, no!- gritó Mu, comprendiendo lo que sucedía, y dando un paso hacia ella con toda la intención de despertarla y evitar que sucediera algo malo.  
  
-¡Mu, no lo hagas, lo prometiste!- dijo Cassandra, presintiendo lo que Mu quería hacer.  
  
-Bien-dijo la fría voz de Circe, después de una breve risa sin alegría- acepto...-  
  
Cassandra abrió los brazos y susurró: 'Adiós, Mu'.  
  
Un aura dorada rodeó el cuerpo de Cassandra. Ella comenzó a gritar de dolor, y desapareció. Mu fue lanzado por una extraña fuerza lejos de donde había estado Cassandra. En su lugar, una chica rubia vestida de negro. Mu se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse. Su rostro y sus brazos estaban llenos de heridas, al parecer producidas por un látigo. Miraba a su alrededor asustada.  
  
-¿Dónde está Cassandra?-dijo- no me digas que ella...- Mu solo asintió y la chica se echó a llorar, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.  
  
-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Mu, adivinando la respuesta en su mente.  
  
-Soy Tamara-dijo la chica entre sollozos-¿dónde está Shaka...? Necesito hablar con él...-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
NOTA IMPORTANTE: 'Mataji' significa 'mama' en hindú.  
  
Bueno, chicos...espero que les guste, y mándenme sus reviews, que se sepa de ustedes. Cuídense y esperen el próximo capítulo.  
  
Abby L. 


	7. C7: El Circeo

CAPÍTULO 7: EL CIRCEO  
  
Mu miró a la chica que acababa de aparecer. Tendría como 20 años más o menos. Al principio estaba muy asustada, pero se calmó al ver el rostro tranquilo de Mu.  
  
-Así que tú eres Tamara...-dijo Mu- Cassandra me habló mucho de ti...-  
  
-Sí-dijo ella, con tristeza.  
  
En ese momento llegó Shaka, que había sido llamado telepáticamente por Mu. Al ver a la chica, Shaka la abrazó, y ella comenzó a llorar en los brazos de él.  
  
-Shaka-dijo entre sollozos- te dije que la cuidaran...que no la dejaran ir allá...-  
  
-Hicimos lo que pudimos-dijo Shaka- nunca me imaginé que utilizara ese medio para salvarte...-  
  
-Su madre la va a matar...estoy segura...-  
  
Shaka bajó la mirada con tristeza. Tamara seguía llorando entre los brazos de Shaka. Mu, sin poderlo soportar, se sentó en la cama y también dejó sus lágrimas correr en libertad.  
  
-¡Fue mi culpa!-dijo Mu.  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Pude...pude haberla despertado...pero no lo hice por una tonta promesa que me hizo hacer...-  
  
-Mu- dijo Shaka- esto no fue tu culpa...-  
  
-Claro que sí-  
  
-Mu, no lo fue. ¿Cómo te ibas a imaginar que haría eso?-  
  
-Yo...-  
  
-Mu, te recomiendo que duermas- le dijo Shaka- mañana solucionaremos esto...- y salió junto con Tamara.  
  
-Lo más probable es que mañana ella estará muerta...- susurró a la oscuridad.  
  
************  
  
-¡Mataji!- gritó Tai, cuando Shaka y Tamara llegaron a la casa de Virgo.  
  
-Hola, hijito- dijo Tamara, abrazando a su hijo, aunque con poca alegría.  
  
-¿Qué pasó, mataji?- dijo Tai- ¿porqué estás triste?-  
  
-Porque...-dijo Tamara- Cassandra volvió con Circe...-  
  
************  
  
-Así que querías engañarme...-  
  
-No, yo...-  
  
-¡Cállate!- gritó Circe.  
  
Cassandra estaba amarrada a una columna del palacio. Circe blandía un látigo con su mano derecha, y lo hacía sonar frente a ella, haciendo que la chica se estremezca de miedo...  
  
-¡Mu está vivo!-dijo Circe- y está en el Santuario... ¡y tu lo sabías y mentiste! Te escuché cuando lo llamaste...-  
  
-Yo...-  
  
-¡Que te calles!- volvió a gritar Circe golpeando el rostro de su hija con la mano izquierda abierta. La chica dejó correr sus lágrimas. Circe rió con crueldad- Sabes bien que tus lágrimas no me conmueven...ahora dime, ¿también mentiste respecto al niño?-  
  
-Yo...no...-  
  
-Tal vez no entendiste bien mi pregunta- dijo Circe rodeándola- ¿mentiste también con respecto al niño?-  
  
-No-  
  
Circe volvió a golpearla.  
  
-¡Mientes!- le gritó- tu amiga te ha traicionado. ¿Tú crees que estaría tan tranquila después de no saber que le sucedió a su hijo? No...-dijo con una sonrisa cruel- ustedes tienen esos sentimientos tan estúpidos que las hacen fácilmente predecibles...-  
  
Cassandra no respondió. Seguía con la vista en el suelo, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. No lloraba por el dolor que le producía el látigo y la mano de su madre, sino porque Circe había descubierto que tanto Tai como Mu estaban con vida. Y, aunque no quería admitirlo, había algo nuevo en su corazón...un cierto cariño hacia Mu...pero uno muy diferente al que le tenía a su amiga o a nadie más...¿era acaso...?  
  
-¿En que piensas?- gritó Circe de pronto, sacando a Cassandra de sus pensamientos.  
  
-En nada- se apresuró a contestar.  
  
-Eres una malagradecida...- y Circe siguió insultándola y golpeándola. Después de una hora, Circe estuvo satisfecha y ya dejó ahí. Algunas hechiceras pasaban por ahí y le lanzaban miradas: unas de reprobación, otras de compasión...aunque ninguna se acercó a curar sus heridas o ayudarla.  
  
Después de unas horas, Circe volvió, sosteniendo su vara con una mano.  
  
-Te daré una oportunidad-dijo Circe- si vuelves ahora al Santuario y te deshaces de los dos: de Tai y del hijo de Marina...si no, te mataré...-  
  
-Puedes dejarme ir-dijo Cassandra- pero sabes bien que nunca haré eso...-  
  
Circe, en respuesta volvió a golpearla en el rostro con la mano libre abierta.  
  
-Mejor así- dijo Circe, apuntándole con su vara- veo que tienes mucho cariño al niño...y a ese chico...bien... consuélate, hijita, que pronto ellos dos, Tai y Mu, irán a hacerte compañía en el reino de Hades...-  
  
***********  
  
Mu despertó sobresaltado de nuevo. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Una pesadilla...acerca de Circe y Cassandra...en el Circeo. Tal vez estaba nervioso por lo que acababa de suceder... sin embargo, las voces eran demasiado reales...  
  
Mu se levantó. Ya no podía dormir. La duda llenaba su corazón y su mente. ¿Estaría bien? Pero, ¿en que estaba pensando? Se supone que la odiaba...no, no la odiaba... no se preocupaba tanto por ella...sus sentimientos eran muy confusos... no estaba seguro... ¿porqué le dolía tanto lo que acababa de suceder?  
  
Tal vez...tal vez podía teletransportarse hasta el Circeo y traerla de vuelta... ¡si! era una gran idea...nadie se daría cuenta...de pronto, una voz familiar...  
  
-No lo hagas...-la voz sonó dentro de su cabeza- no lo hagas, Mu...-  
  
-¿Qué?-contestó Mu- ¿Cómo puedes...?-  
  
-Existe una extraña conexión entre tú y yo...así como entre Tamara y Shaka...-  
  
-Entonces... ¿lo que soñé sucedió en realidad?-  
  
-Mu- le dijo la voz- no vengas...ahora Circe sabe que estás vivo...y tratará de matarte...-  
  
-Pero yo...-  
  
-No vengas, Mu...-  
  
La voz desapareció tan de pronto como había aparecido. Mu se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Cassandra le había pedido que no fuera por ella. Tal vez por el cansancio acumulado, o por alguna otra razón, Mu se quedó dormido unos minutos después...  
  
**********  
  
A la mañana siguiente, los caballeros dorados hablaban con Saori acerca de la posibilidad de que fueran al Circeo a salvar a Cassandra. Tamara y Shaka dijeron cuanto sabían respecto a Circe y a la misión que tenía de matar a Mu y a Tai.  
  
-Pero tenemos que...- reclamó Mu.  
  
-Ni hablar- dijo Saori.  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Ya te lo dije- dijo Saori, interrumpiendo al caballero de Aries- si Circe está tras tu vida, como dijo Tamara, no puedes ir... Irán los caballeros de bronce...-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Nada de peros, Mu- dijo Saori- tenemos que proteger también a Tamara y a Tai, ¿recuerdas? Los caballeros dorados se quedarán aquí-  
  
************  
  
-Bueno, ¿listos para pelear?- dijo Seiya con una sonrisa. Le agradaba la idea de poder ir a combatir de nuevo. En el puerto, los caballeros subieron al barco. Mu y Shaka fueron a despedirlos.  
  
-Claro- dijeron los otros cuatro caballeros de bronce.  
  
-Tengan cuidado- dijo Shaka- recuerden que Circe tiene un pacto con Hades...-  
  
-Lo tendremos en mente-dijo Hyoga- ¿algo más que quieras decirnos?-  
  
-Solo una cosa- dijo Shaka- y nunca la olviden... Circe, aunque es muy poderosa, no puede vencerlos solo con su magia...sino con su astucia...tengan cuidado y desconfíen de todo...-  
  
-No te preocupes, Shaka- dijo Seiya- volveremos pronto, y no pasará nada...-  
  
-Eso espero- dijo Shaka, mirando a los caballeros subir al barco y desaparecer en el horizonte.  
  
-Algo no está bien- murmuró Mu al caballero de Virgo junto a él, una vez que el barco estuvo lejos- tengo un mal presentimiento...-  
  
*************  
  
Los caballeros de bronce se dirigieron en barco a la isla Eea.  
  
-¿Qué tan lejos está esa isla?- preguntó Hyoga.  
  
-No estoy seguro- dijo Shun- pero creo que ya pronto llegaremos...-  
  
-Me hubiera gustado que los caballeros dorados hubieran venido también a pelear- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Sí, y nos mandaron a este montón de aprendices de caballero que no sirven para nada- dijo Ikki mirando a los 15 soldados del Santuario que los acompañaban.  
  
-Ni modo- dijo Shun-solo espero que ella esté bien...-  
  
-Yo también- dijo Seiya.  
  
***********  
  
-Los tontos...- dijo Circe con una risa fría y cruel, sin alegría- ya verán cuando lleguen...-  
  
-¿Qué ordena mi señora Circe que hagamos?- dijo una hechicera cerca de ella.  
  
-Lleven a la niña a su habitación...que duerma ahí- dijo Circe con una sonrisa malvada- y preparen la cena...-  
  
-Así se hará- y salió.  
  
-Veo que el hijo de Marina no viene con ellos- murmuró Circe para sí misma- un pequeño retraso en mi plan...pero no importa...estos caballeritos me serán útiles, y llegarán en unas 5 horas...tiempo suficiente para preparar todo...-  
  
************  
  
Los caballeros de bronce llegaron a la isla indicada. Se pusieron sus armaduras y bajaron a tierra. La isla no era muy grande, sin embargo, estaba cubierta de árboles, como un pequeño bosque.  
  
-Miren eso- dijo Shun, apuntando a un árbol.  
  
-Increíble...-murmuró Seiya.  
  
Un enorme jaguar descansaba en una de las ramas.  
  
-Hay muchos animales, y la mayoría no son propios de este país- dijo Shiryu- esto es muy extraño...-  
  
-Recuerden que Circe es una maga- dijo Ikki- ella puede hacerlos aparecer aquí...-  
  
-Bueno, continuemos- dijo Hyoga- no tenemos tiempo para admirar el paisaje...tenemos que encontrar a Cassandra y llevarla de vuelta al Santuario...-  
  
-Vamos- dijeron los cinco, seguidos de los soldados del Santuario.  
  
Después de una hora, encontraron el Circeo. Era un enorme palacio, al parecer construido de mármol y oro. Algunas plantas colgaban de las paredes, ocultándolo parcialmente. Una enorme puerta les impedía la entrada.  
  
-Tendremos que...- comenzó a decir Seiya, pero la puerta (para sorpresa de todos) se abrió.  
  
-¿Será esto una trampa?- murmuró Hyoga.  
  
-No lo sé- dijo Shiryu- pero no tenemos más remedio que entrar...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijeron los demás. Entraron, seguidos por los soldados. La puerta se cerró tras ellos. El vestíbulo del palacio estaba adornado por cientos de candelabros.  
  
-Miren que lugar...- murmuró Seiya, impresionado.  
  
Cinco mujeres vestidas de negro, hechiceras, se acercaron a ellos. Cada una se parecía a un caballero de bronce.  
  
-Mi señora Circe quiere hablar con ustedes...- dijo una.  
  
-...y les pide que se dirijan al comedor...-  
  
-...síganos, por favor-  
  
Las cinco condujeron a los caballeros y a los soldados a un enorme comedor, lleno de mesas, y éstas llenas, a su vez, de comidas...  
  
-Lo que está aquí es todo suyo...- dijo otra de las hechiceras.  
  
-...así que tomen lo que quieran mientras viene mi señora Circe-  
  
Los caballeros se sentaron, y los soldados también. Un soldado tomó una manzana y se la llevó a la boca, pero Ikki lo detuvo.  
  
-No lo hagas- le dijo- nadie toque nada... esto bien puede ser una trampa...-  
  
Minutos después, Circe apareció frente a ellos.  
  
Realmente se parecía muchísimo a Cassandra, excepto por el color de sus ojos. Los de Circe eran azules, los de Cassandra verdes. Circe usaba un largo vestido negro. Los caballeros la miraron sorprendidos. Si Cassandra era hermosa, la belleza de Circe era muy superior a la de su hija...era una belleza divina.  
  
-Buenos días, caballeros- dijo Circe con voz dulce, inclinándose frente a ellos- esperaba su llegada...-  
  
Los caballeros se sorprendieron. ¿Realmente era la Circe que Mu, Cassandra y Shaka temían tanto? No parecía tan...mala.  
  
-Les digo que los esperaba- continuó Circe- porque Hades me ha ordenado que deje libere a mi hija y que se las entregue a ustedes. Ya no la necesitará más...-  
  
-¿En serio?- murmuró Shun, sorprendido.  
  
-Sí- dijo Circe con bondad- pero ahora no, porque está durmiendo...-  
  
-¿Podemos verla?- preguntó Ikki, mirando desconfiado a la hechicera.  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo Circe- síganme, por favor...-  
  
Solo los cinco caballeros siguieron a Circe, quien los condujo a un amplio pasillo lleno de puertas. Abrió una y, tras ella, vieron a Cassandra profundamente dormida en una cama, y cubierta con mantas hasta el cuello. No parecía que nadie la había lastimado.  
  
-Volvamos- dijo Circe una vez que los caballeros de bronce la vieron- debemos dejarla dormir...el viaje de anoche debió dejarla agotada...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Seiya. Y salieron de ahí. Shun, sin embargo, se quedó junto a ella sin que Circe se diera cuenta. Una vez solo, trató de despertar a Cassandra moviéndola con delicadeza. Nada. Lo intentó de nuevo. La chica respiraba pero seguía inconsciente.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- murmuró a la chica, quien no despertaba. Al acomodar un poco las mantas que la cubrían, Shun descubrió varias heridas muy recientes en los hombros de la chica. Quitó las mantas y vio que no solo los hombros, sino la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaban cubiertos de heridas, y que la chica estaba atada de manos y pies.  
  
-Esto es una trampa...-murmuró Shun. Trató de abrir la puerta de la habitación para llevarse a la chica de ahí, pero la perilla no se movió.  
  
Los otros caballeros volvieron al comedor. Los soldados ya habían empezado a comer, al estar solos y sin vigilar por los caballeros de bronce.  
  
De pronto, Circe se rodeó de un aura negra... e hizo aparecer su vara. Los caballeros y los soldados la miraron con terror. Levantó su vara y los apuntó. Dijo algunas palabras en un idioma extraño. Los caballeros cerraron los ojos, como esperando un golpe. Pero nada sucedió.  
  
Los caballeros abrieron los ojos y se miraron entre sí. Estaban vivos, y bien... no había sucedido nada malo. Circe los miraba con una sonrisa cruel. Pero no miraba a los caballeros...miraba atrás de ellos cuatro.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?¿porqué no...?- murmuró Seiya, pero se interrumpió al mirar atrás de él. Los cuatro caballeros de bronce estaban completamente bien. Pero los soldados...  
  
-¡No puede ser...!- gritó Ikki, mientras la risa fría y cruel de Circe se dejaba escuchar.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Saludos, chicos... Manden sus reviews, no sean malitos!!!...  
  
Abby L. 


	8. C8: Se Estrecha la Red

CAPÍTULO 8: SE ESTRECHA LA RED  
  
-¡No puede ser...!-gritó Ikki mientras se escuchaba la risa fría de Circe. Los cuatro caballeros de bronce miraban sin poder creerlo al sitio donde antes estuvieron los quince soldados del Santuario. El problema era que...ya no eran soldados. Circe los había convertido en animales: cerdos, leones, y otros tipos. Ya no eran hombres sino animales.  
  
-¡LARGO!- gritó, y todos los animales salieron del palacio, obedeciendo las órdenes de la hechicera.  
  
-¿Que...?- murmuró Seiya aún sorprendido- ¿que hiciste?-  
  
-Veo que los caballeritos de bronce son tan tontos como creí- dijo Circe- aunque sí lo suficiente para haber venido a retarme-  
  
Los caballeros de bronce seguían mirando sorprendidos. No podían creerlo. En verdad Shaka tenía razón: Circe era muy poderosa, y combinó sus poderes con su astucia para atacarlos. Que terrible poder...  
  
-No se sientan mal, caballeritos- continuó Circe- no los convertiré en animales, pues no comieron ni bebieron nada de mi mesa. Pero me temo que no los podré dejar ir...-  
  
-¿Y qué piensas hacer para impedirlo?- gritó Ikki desafiante.  
  
-Que no los haya convertido en animales- dijo Circe- no quiere decir que no tenga el suficiente poder para retenerlos...-  
  
-¿Y crees poder vencernos a los cinco tú sola?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-¿Sola? No...- rió Circe- todo el palacio está lleno de hechiceras a mi servicio... además, no son cinco...yo solo veo a cuatro de ustedes...-  
  
Los caballeros de bronce se miraron entre sí.  
  
-¡Shun!- murmuró Ikki- ¿donde...?-  
  
Circe volvió a reír, haciendo que los cuatro jóvenes se estremecieran.  
  
-Se quedó en la habitación de mi hija- explicó la bruja- creyendo que no me había dado cuenta del truco. Y ahí sigue, se los aseguro...la puerta está hechizada y solo yo puedo abrirla. Ya me encargaré de él. En cuanto a ustedes...- dijo mirándolos y volviendo a reír- no voy a matarlos...aún. Los necesito para mis planes-  
  
Circe apuntó al suelo con su vara. La vara dejó salir una luz color verde, que se dispersó por todo el suelo uniformemente, tiñéndolo todo de ese color por unos segundos. Al desaparecer el color, los caballeros se miraron unos a otros.  
  
-¿Eso es todo?- dijo Ikki mirando a la hechicera, en tono desafiante de nuevo- ¿eso es todo lo que puedes conjurar, bruja?  
  
Circe sonrió y volvió a apuntar el suelo con su vara. Esta vez, cuatro árboles surgieron del suelo y rompieron el mármol; justo debajo de los pies de cada caballero. Las cuatro plantas, como enormes manos de madera, rodearon y atraparon a los cuatro caballeros. A todos los atraparon de lleno, menos a Shiryu, a quien solo lograron atrapar una pierna y un brazo gracias a que saltó antes.  
  
La hechicera rompió a reír a carcajadas. Cada vez que apretaba su vara con la mano, las ataduras alrededor de los caballeros se apretaban también, produciéndoles dolor. Las ramas y lianas evitaban que los caballeros se movieran, mientras ellos luchaban en vano contra sus ataduras. Estaban atrapados.  
  
Circe se acercó a Ikki y lo tomó de la barbilla.  
  
-Sí, esto es lo que puedo conjurar, caballerito- le dijo al oído, enterrándole sus largas uñas en la piel- y aunque yo esperaba a otros caballeros mas...importantes... me serán útiles, al fin y al cabo...-  
  
Después de soltar a Ikki, Circe hizo sonar sus dedos, y las cinco hechiceras que los habían recibido aparecieron.  
  
-Llévenlos abajo- les ordenó Circe.  
  
-Pero, ¿y sus armaduras?-  
  
En respuesta, la maga volvió a hacer sonar los dedos, y las armaduras de los caballeros de pronto dejaron de protegerlos, y cayeron pesadamente al suelo.  
  
-¿Qué...qué hiciste?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-¿No lo adivinas? Estas no son plantas comunes, sino ninfas que están a mi servicio- y rió al ver los esfuerzos de los cuatro por soltarse- no se molesten...es imposible que se liberen de estas ataduras... sus poderes no funcionan aquí adentro...- y se dio la vuelta.  
  
Mientras Circe hablaba, Shiryu logró librarse de las ataduras que lo tenían prisionero.  
  
-¡Shiryu!- le gritó Seiya, al ver que el caballero dudaba en escapar- vete de aquí-  
  
-Ve con Saori, que mande a los caballeros dorados- gritó Hyoga.  
  
Al escuchar esto, Circe volteó. Lanzó varios hechizos con su vara, pero Shiryu los esquivó todos y logró salir del palacio. Las otras hechiceras estaban a punto de correr tras él, pero Circe las detuvo.  
  
-No -les dijo- déjenlo...aún tenemos otros cuatro. De hecho- dijo mirando con crueldad a los tres chicos atrapados por las plantas- pienso liberar a otro de ellos, pues uno solo no puede manejar el barco de regreso. A ti- dijo señalando a Seiya. La planta obedeció y lo soltó de inmediato.  
  
-Vete- dijo Circe- llévate tu armadura, y la de tu amigo, y ve con Atena y dile que mande a sus caballeros dorados de Aries, Géminis y Virgo con ustedes de regreso, si tiene el valor. Tiene tres días, si no...-dijo lanzando una mirada a Hyoga e Ikki, que gemían de dolor porque los árboles estaban estrechando cada vez más sus ataduras- tendré que...deshacerme de tus amiguitos y de mi hija. ¡Así que vete!-  
  
-Ni hablar, bruja- dijo Seiya- yo no huiré...- y se preparó para atacar.  
  
-¡Seiya!- le gritó Ikki como reproche- vete... recuerda porqué nos mandaron...-  
  
Al escuchar esto, Seiya salió tras Shiryu. Aunque odiaba la idea de huir, lógicamente era lo único que podía hacer para ayudar a sus amigos... y a la chica.  
  
-Llévenlos abajo- repitió la maga a las otras- con solo dos no tendrán ningún problema. Mientras, yo iré con su otro amiguito...debe estar preocupado...-  
  
En respuesta, Ikki forcejeó de nuevo contra sus ataduras, pero no pudo librarse. Circe rió cruelmente y se dirigió a la habitación de su hija. Al llegar ahí, abrió la puerta con la misma facilidad que antes. Entró con la vara en alto. Miró alrededor. Cassandra seguía profundamente dormida, exactamente en la misma posición en que la había dejado.  
  
-¿Dónde...?- comenzó Una cadena se enredó en su muñeca. Circe volteó hacia donde provenía la cadena, y encontró la respuesta a su pregunta. Shun lo miró con una expresión de odio.  
  
-¿Qué pretendes hacer con tu juguetito...?- le dijo burlonamente la maga- no te servirá de nada contra mí-  
  
-¿Qué demonios le hiciste?- murmuró Shun entre dientes, sin soltar la cadena.  
  
-Nada, aún- dijo con una sonrisa cruel- un simple hechizo para dormir...no quería que ella les arruinara la sorpresa-  
  
-¡Quítaselo ahora!-  
  
-Yo no tomo órdenes de niños como tú. Y será mejor que me quites tu juguete de encima...-  
  
-Si la dejas ir en este momento-  
  
-Que la deje ir no depende de ti- rió Circe con crueldad- sino de los caballeros dorados...Así que suéltame de una vez...-  
  
Shun no respondió, ni parecía dispuesto a mover la cadena de donde estaba. Circe rió una vez más y tomó la cadena con su mano libre. La estiró. Y contrario a lo que había sucedido con muchos de los antiguos adversarios de Shun, la cadena se dejó desplazar dócilmente y abandonó a su dueño. Shun se quedó helado.  
  
-Tú no tienes ningún poder aquí...- dijo la maga apuntándole con su vara. La armadura de Shun cayó al suelo igual que la de los otros- No he matado a nadie hoy, así que tú probarás mi brazo de muerte...- Shun fue empujado por una fuerza invisible que lo lanzó contra la pared.  
  
-No le tengo miedo- dijo Shun.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?-  
  
-Lo que oíste, bruja. Cassandra ya realizó en mí ese ataque y...-  
  
-No me digas...que lo detuvo...- dijo Circe, esta vez con ira- ella...ella te ha hecho inmune a mi ataque...- y liberó a Shun de su poder, quien cayó al suelo- ¡Despierta!- dijo volviéndose a la chica que aún dormía. Cassandra abrió los ojos, y palideció al ver el rostro de su madre- Le hiciste el ataque a este chico, y se lo retiraste, ¿verdad?-  
  
-Yo...-  
  
Circe la golpeó con su mano libre. La chica gimió y ocultó el rostro como pudo, pero su madre la tomó de los cabellos y la obligó a mirarla.  
  
-¿Sabes que solo te mantengo con vida para deshacerme de tu nuevo amigo, el caballero de Aries?- Cassandra no respondió, así que Circe continuó- sí, a pesar de todo lo que has estropeado, aún me serás útil...-  
  
*************  
  
De vuelta en el Santuario, Mu daba vueltas nerviosamente por su casa, ante la mirada preocupada de Saori. Shaka y Tamara también estaban en la casa de Aries, aprovechando que el pequeño Tai jugaba con Kiki.  
  
-Algo ha ido mal- dijo Mu- ya deberían haber regresado...-  
  
-Cálmate, Mu- dijo Shaka- si tardan, es señal de que la chica está con vida, y que están peleando por salvarla-  
  
Mu no respondió. Siguió caminando en círculos, mirando con esperanza hacia la entrada de su casa.  
  
-Mu- dijo Shaka- te preocupas demasiado por ella... ¿la amas?-  
  
-Yo...no- dijo Mu, captando la mirada curiosa de Saori- yo...yo sé que eso no puede ser... sus leyes les prohíben amar a alguien...-  
  
-Tus padres ignoraron esas leyes- le dijo Saori con cariño- y también Shaka y Tamara. Ella no eligió ser lo que es, así como no eligió a su madre-  
  
-Pero...- comenzó Mu, pero se interrumpió al ver a Seiya y Shiryu correr hacia ellos.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Shaka sorprendido- ¿y los demás?-.  
  
Seiya y Shiryu explicaron todo lo que había ocurrido en el Circeo, incluyendo el hecho de que Circe quería que mandara a los tres caballeros dorados.  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Saori- y aunque sigo pensando que esto es una trampa, tengo que mandarlos a ustedes...- miró a Mu.  
  
-Pero, ¿quién protegerá nuestras casas?- preguntó Mu.  
  
-Las amazonas- dijo Shaka- o los caballeros de plata-  
  
Saori asintió.  
  
-Entonces irán los tres junto con Seiya y Shiryu- dijo Saori- por favor traigan a la chica, y a Hyoga y los otros dos... Desconfíen de todo. Ya vieron que la ventaja de Circe no radica en su poder, sino en la astucia-  
  
**********  
  
-Bien, bien- dijo Circe- al parecer, la chica no lo arruinó todo, sino lo contrario...logró conmover el corazón de Atena-  
  
-¿Qué planea hacer con Cassandra, Señora?-  
  
-Conservarla con vida hasta que destruyamos a los caballeros dorados. Puede serme útil. Mientras, que todas las hechiceras se preparen para luchar. Avísales que tengan cuidado, sobre todo con el caballero de Aries...a ese, más que a cualquier otro, quiero que lo traigan vivo... tengo planes para él...-  
  
-Así se hará, Señora-  
  
***********  
  
Mientras Ikki y Hyoga estaban encerrados en un calabozo del Circeo, Shun estaba amarrado en la habitación de Cassandra.  
  
-Lo siento- murmuró la chica, desde la misma posición en la que su madre la había dejado- todo esto es mi culpa...no debieron venir a ayudarme-  
  
-No digas eso- dijo Shun- todos en el santuario se quedaron muy preocupados por ti...en especial Mu-  
  
-No...no menciones su nombre aquí, por favor...-dijo Cassandra, como asustada- todo esto es una trampa de mi madre para matarlo...-  
  
-No otra vez...-  
  
Ambos se quedaron callados unos momentos.  
  
-Quisiera preguntarte algo...- dijo Shun- cuando me atacaste en la casa de Aries, ¿sabías que me hacías inmune al ataque?-  
  
Ella asintió  
  
-Claro que lo tuve en mente mucho tiempo...y lo practiqué muchas veces...pero no sabía si funcionaría...- sonrió ligeramente- ya veo que sí...- cerró los ojos- espero que los caballeros dorados estén bien...-  
  
-Lo estarán- dijo Shun- no creo que tengan problemas...-  
  
Cassandra, sin embargo, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y se concentró para hablar al cosmo de Mu lo más pronto posible.  
  
***********  
  
Mientras Seiya, Shiryu y los tres caballeros dorados se preparaban para partir, Mu sintió de nuevo dentro de su cabeza esa voz conocida.  
  
-Te lo suplico...no vengas...-  
  
-Pero, ¿porqué?-  
  
-Es una trampa...ella quiere matarte...-  
  
-Si no voy, te matarán a ti y a los tres caballeros de bronce...-  
  
-Mu, por favor- insistió la voz- hazlo por tu madre...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Ella se sacrificó para salvarte... no desperdicies su sacrificio por mí...-  
  
-Yo ya tomé mi decisión- dijo Mu- iré...-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Bueno, chicos, se acerca el gran final... aunque no sé en cuantos capítulos más... sigan mandando sus reviews, los aprecio muchísimo...  
  
Ryu Mari: lo siento... ToT no es mi intención... bueno, la verdad si... soy cruel...no tengo corazón ni sentimientos... los cambié por una bolsa de chicles... muajajajajajaja... ejem...ejem...sobre matar gente...aún no me decido... ¡gracias por tus reviews, corazona!  
  
DarkLady_Iria: paciencia, hija mía...tus dorados preciosos van a pelear...  
  
Phantom: hola, hermanito...ejem...te veo todos los días ( ¬¬U por desgracia... ntc) pero te quería mandar un pequeño mensajito: Aioros es un Seiyita XD... y más te vale que no te metas a mis documentos para leer la historia antes de que la suba, ¿ok?  
  
Abby L. 


	9. C9: El Ataque Comienza

CAPITULO 9: EL ATAQUE COMIENZA  
  
-Ya están listas, señora-  
  
-Bien- dijo Circe- haz que partan en seguida... el Santuario estará debilitado sin ellos...-  
  
-En seguida, señora- y salió.  
  
-Esto va muy bien- dijo Circe- con la mitad de mis hechiceras a punto de atacar el Santuario...así podrán eliminar al chico, mientras que yo me deshago del caballero de oro con algo que tengo reservado especialmente para él...-  
  
*********  
  
Mu utilizó sus poderes para teletransportarse junto con Seiya, Shiryu, Saga y Shaka a la isla Eea. Al llegar, los jóvenes miraron a su alrededor.  
  
-Bien...justo como la recuerdo...- murmuró Saga.  
  
-Vamos, el palacio está por allá- dijo Shaka.  
  
Caminaron, adentrándose en el bosque, mirando todo a su alrededor. Mu miró a Shaka y Saga. De seguro estaban recordando viejos tiempos. Los siguió si decir palabra a través de los extraños senderos. Seiya y Shiryu también conocían el lugar, pero no dijeron nada. Mientras caminaban, miraban a todos los extraños animales que se acercaban.  
  
-No son animales- dijo Shaka- son hombres, convertidos en animales por Circe- Seiya y Shiryu asintieron.  
  
Caminaron por unos minutos y finalmente llegaron al palacio de Circe. Mu se sorprendió mucho, ya que nunca en su vida lo había visto. Saga y Shaka no se inmutaron.  
  
-¿Cómo entraremos?- preguntó Mu, ante la enorme puerta de madera.  
  
-El problema no es entrar, Mu- dijo Saga- el problema es salir...-  
  
Mu se quedó meditando estas palabras. De pronto, la puerta del palacio se abrió y Mu entendió el significado de la frase de Saga.  
  
-Antes de entrar- dijo Shaka- recuerden: no toquen nada, y no bajen nunca la guardia... y Mu, recuerda que están tras tu vida, así que ten mucho cuidado-  
  
Mu suspiró. Como si necesitara que le recordaran eso. Demasiadas personas se preocupaban por él: Cassandra, Saori, Shaka...  
  
-Nuestros poderes no funcionan adentro...-dijo Seiya.  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Shaka- y es muy probable que tampoco funcionen los de nosotros...pero no tenemos más remedio que entrar...-  
  
Y los cinco caballeros entraron.  
  
*************  
  
-Ya están aquí, puedo sentir sus cosmos- murmuró Shun- entraron-  
  
-¿También el de Mu?- preguntó Cassandra.  
  
-Sí, también el de él-  
  
-No puede ser- murmuró Cassandra con tristeza- ¿por qué quiere morir?-  
  
-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él?- dijo Shun- todos los caballeros de Atena estamos siempre dispuestos a morir-  
  
-Pero...- se interrumpió. Alguien estaba abriendo la puerta.  
  
***********  
  
Los cinco caballeros entraron. Seiya y Shiryu dejaron escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. El vestíbulo había cambiado. Antes, había estado iluminado por cientos de candelabros dorados que colgaban del techo, y el brillo de las luces se reflejaba en todo el lugar. Ahora, solo había un candelabro, y estaba apagado. La única luz que provenía de la puerta, y desapareció al cerrarse ésta. Todo estaba sucio, lleno de polvo.  
  
-Que horrible...- murmuró Mu.  
  
-Eso no fue muy educado de tu parte...aunque no se podía esperar más de un lemuriano, ¿verdad?- se escuchó una voz desde un balcón. Era Circe. Miró a Seiya y Shiryu- veo que son inteligentes y trajeron a los caballeros dorados-  
  
-¿Para qué nos querías?- preguntó Shaka.  
  
-Todo se les explicará a su debido tiempo...aunque algunas respuestas son obvias- murmuró Circe- ahora, pasen por favor al comedor... sus amigos los están esperando- dijo desapareciendo.  
  
Los caballeros se miraron. Asintieron y se dirigieron a donde la hechicera les había indicado. Esta vez, ya no había mesas ni comida. Solo 8 sillas.  
  
-Vamos, chicos, siéntense...-dijo la maga, apareciendo de nuevo frente a ellos. Ninguno de los caballeros se movió. Tres hechiceras la acompañaban, llevando a Ikki, Shun y Hyoga. Las tres los soltaron y desaparecieron.  
  
-Bueno, ya que están todos reunidos...les diré lo que quiero...- les dijo Circe con seriedad- los de bronce se van...y los dorados se quedan...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo Saga, enfadado.  
  
-Claro que no nos iremos- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Les estoy dando esa oportunidad- dijo Circe- váyanse ahora...-  
  
-¡No!- dijo Seiya- no dejaremos solos a los caballeros dorados...-  
  
-Además- dijo Shaka- no solo venimos por los caballeros de bronce...-  
  
-Bien, bien- dijo Circe- ¿qué más quieren?-  
  
-Que dejes ir a Cassandra- dijo Mu.  
  
-Vaya, vaya... que tenemos aquí...- dijo Circe, acercándose a Mu y rodeándolo. Después de hacer esto, lo tomó por la barbilla y examinó su rostro- ya veo, Mu, eres una viva imagen de tu madre, excepto por esas horribles marcas de tu frente...lástima que haya tenido que matarla...-  
  
Mu no se inmutó con estas palabras. La maga quería provocarlo, así que solo retiró su rostro de la mano de Circe.  
  
-Si, ella era una hechicera muy poderosa, pero cometió el error de enamorarse... de tu padre, un caballero dorado descendiente de los lemurianos... así perdió gran parte de su poder, porque ese sentimiento solo trae debilidad... y cuando tú eras niño, el peor error que pudo haber cometido: tratar de salvarte, cuando hoy, 17 años después, de cualquier forma voy a acabar contigo...- rió Circe- que desperdicio...-  
  
Mu siguió sin responder. Los demás caballeros miraban con atención. Circe dejó de mirar a Mu y se volvió a Shaka, quien le devolvió la mirada.  
  
-Se lo que tu has hecho, y también mereces morir. Eres un traidor-  
  
-Si querer a Tamara fue una traición, soy culpable- dijo Shaka- pero tú no tienes perdón por querer matar a mi hijo...-  
  
-Son órdenes de Hades...matar a todos los que sean hijos de caballeros dorados- dijo Circe, y se dirigió a Saga- y tú, ¿de que lado estás ahora?-  
  
-Del de Atena- dijo Saga- la última vez que vine, mi alma estaba prisionera... pero ahora no, soy libre y decidí servir a Atena-  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Circe, algo molesta- entonces, tendré que acabar con todos ustedes...ya que los caballeros de bronce no quieren irse tampoco...-  
  
Circe rió. Los caballeros no se movieron. No sabían que hacer.  
  
-No has respondido- dijo Mu- ¿la dejarás ir o no?-  
  
-Si los tres caballeros dorados se quedan, sí...- dijo la hechicera.  
  
Mu miró a Saga y Shaka, y ambos asintieron.  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Mu- nos quedaremos... ahora déjala ir...-  
  
-Bien, bien... tráiganla- ordenó a las hechiceras. Minutos después, dos hechiceras llevaron a la chica, con las manos atadas a la espalda y un pedazo de tela en la boca. Al verla, Circe se echó a reír- mira, hija, el caballero dorado quiere que te deje ir...-  
  
Cassandra miró asustada a los caballeros, rogándoles con los ojos que se vayan.  
  
-...y a cambio, se va a quedar aquí...- continuó la maga- pero no podría hacerles eso...no te preocupes, ambos se quedarán aquí... ¡no la suelten!-  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Mu.  
  
-No me digas que crees que no tengo el poder de retenerlos aquí, aún contra su voluntad...-dijo Circe- lo único que hice fue confirmar mi sospecha...- pronunció más su sonrisa- te enamoraste de ella...- Mu no respondió, y la maga siguió- amar a una hechicera es un crimen, que se paga con la muerte...muy pocos han escapado de ese castigo...uno de ellos fue tu padre...nunca creí que su propio hijo haría lo mismo. La pobre de tu madre sufrió mucho por su culpa, y no quiero que suceda lo mismo con mi hija-  
  
-No me digas...- dijo Mu con su tono siempre irónico- ahora te preocupas por ella...-  
  
-Tú no sabes que es tener una hija- dijo Circe, con la misma ironía- y nunca lo sabrás, porque morirás hoy...-  
  
-No lo permitiremos, bruja- dijo Seiya- lucharemos hasta el final...-  
  
-Pues bien- dijo Circe- solo mis poderes funcionan aquí...así que están perdidos...aunque, pensándolo bien- pronunció su sonrisa- no es bueno desperdiciar... pueden servirme para chantajear a Atena...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo Saga con odio.  
  
-Que serán mis huéspedes por unos días...-  
  
-Eso, si nos atrapas- dijo Seiya, desafiante.  
  
-No será difícil...-dijo Circe- no tendré sino que mover mi vara y todos caerán a los calabozos-  
  
Cassandra seguía luchando para liberarse de las dos hechiceras que la sostenían. Logró quitarse la tela de su boca.  
  
-¡Cuidado!-gritó- corran al vestíbulo...el suelo va a...- pero una de las dos magas que la sostenía le puso la mano en la boca, y ya no la dejaron continuar.  
  
Circe, con un movimiento de su vara...hizo desaparecer el suelo... y los tres caballeros dorados y los caballeros de bronce cayeron al vacío...  
  
************  
  
-Estoy comenzando a aburrirme...- murmuró Milo, mirando las estrellas con Kiki- yo también quería ir a luchar...-  
  
-Espero que mi maestro Mu esté bien- murmuró Kiki.  
  
-Yo también- dijo Milo- he oído muchas cosas horribles de esa bruja...-  
  
-No eres el mejor para levantar ánimos, ¿sabías eso?- dijo Kiki. Milo solo suspiró. Varias estrellas fugaces en el cielo...  
  
-Mira-dijo Milo, señalando el cielo- la última vez que sucedió eso, fue cuando Hades comenzó a atacar...-  
  
-¿Qué son esas cosas?- dijo Kiki, señalando doce pequeñas lucecitas que provenían de la casa de Aries.  
  
-Pero si son...-dijo Milo, observando mejor- ¡son hechiceras! Circe nos está atacando...-  
  
-Espero que Shaina esté bien...- dijo Kiki.  
  
-Lo estará- dijo Milo- ahora, quiero que pongas atención. Ve a la casa de Virgo, y trae a Tamara y a Tai... estoy seguro de que los están buscando a ellos... llévalos con Atena-  
  
-Enseguida- dijo Kiki, apresurándose a bajar las escaleras.  
  
-Demonios- murmuró Milo- no creí que fueran a atacar tan pronto...-  
  
**************  
  
-Me siento...tan humillado- dijo Seiya- dos veces seguidas me ha logrado engañar esa bruja...-  
  
-A ti y al resto de nosotros...- dijo Ikki, visiblemente enfadado.  
  
-Si tan solo pudiéramos usar alguno de nuestros poderes...- dijo Saga.  
  
Todos probaron. Saga aún podía abrir portales a otra dimensión, pero desaparecían casi de inmediato. Mu podía hacer su pared de cristal. Shaka no podía hacer ninguna de sus técnicas. Cualquier otro poder que tuvieran antes, no funcionaba.  
  
-Hay demasiada magia en el ambiente-explicó Shaka- toda esa magia inhibe nuestros poderes... ¡esperen!-  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Shaka?-  
  
-Algo está ocurriendo en el Santuario...-  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Mu- Kiki está tratando de avisarme... creo que están atacándolo-  
  
-¿Atacando?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Pero... no podemos hacer nada- dijo Shun con tristeza.  
  
Circe apareció delante de ellos.  
  
-No se preocupen, caballeros- dijo- en unas horas, los otros caballeros dorados también morirán...-  
  
-Sácanos de aquí, vieja bruja...- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Me gustaría, pero temo que seguirán siendo mis huéspedes por un tiempo... tengo otras cosas que hacer...-  
  
Movió un poco su vara, y Mu y Shun fueron aparecieron fuera de la celda.  
  
-Ustedes dos, síganme...- ordenó Circe.  
  
-Deja a mi hermano- dijo Ikki.  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Circe- si lo mando a saludar a Hades, tú también le harás compañía-  
  
-Pero...¿porqué él?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Parece que Cassandra se encariñó con el chico-dijo la bruja- y tengo planes para él-  
  
*************  
  
Una vez que Kiki llevó a Tai y Tamara al templo de Atena, corrió a la casa de Aries, para ayudar a defenderla.  
  
Saori había encargado a Shaina cuidar el templo de Aries mientras Mu no estaba. La amazona peleaba, pero eran demasiadas hechiceras, y desviaban todos sus ataques. Algo raro, los hechizos de las brujas no la lastimaban.  
  
-Shaina- gritó Kiki- atrás de ti... ¡CRISTAL NET!- y elaboró una telaraña de cristal que atrapó a la maga que iba a atacarla...-  
  
-Gracias- dijo Shaina- no sabía que habías avanzado tanto... Algunas de estas brujas ya han pasado a la siguiente casa... las otras han regresado...-  
  
-¿Regresado?-  
  
-Sí. Me he dado cuenta. Algunas están bajo un hechizo extraño... como ella- señaló a la hechicera en la red de cristal- mira sus ojos...-  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Kiki- es como... el poder de Saga, que controla a otras personas...-  
  
-Si, pero en el momento en que le quitas esto...- le quita el collar, y los ojos de la hechicera cambian de rojos a azules.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó ella, mirando a su alrededor.  
  
-En el Santuario...- dijo Shaina, devolviéndole el collar- toma-  
  
-Gracias...la señora Circe me estaba controlando- dijo la hechicera, avergonzada- me llamo Cristaly...-explicó- muchas de nosotras no estábamos de acuerdo con que atacara el Santuario... o que lastimara a Cassandra...pero no podíamos hacer nada, es demasiado poderosa...-  
  
-Ya veo...- dijo Shaina.  
  
-Yo les ayudaré...-dijo Cristaly- nuestros hechizos solo dañan a los hombres...estoy segura que nadie se esperaba que una mujer peleara...-  
  
-¿Y cuantas como tú están hechizadas?-  
  
-La mayoría...creo- dijo Cristaly- nadie quería pelear...somos 12-  
  
-Bueno, vamos- dijo Shaina- los otros pueden tener problemas...-  
  
-Para este momento, todo el santuario debe estar lleno de hechiceras...- murmuró Kiki.  
  
*************  
  
Aldebarán, Kanon y los otros luchaban para evitar que las hechiceras avancen, pero sus poderes eran muy diferentes a los que estaban acostumbrados...  
  
-¡Restricción!- Milo usó su técnica para quitarle su amuleto sin lastimarla. Los ojos de la chica cambiaron también, de rojos a verdes.  
  
-¿Qué...que me pasó?- dijo ella, mirándose- ¿qué hago aquí? ¿por qué no me puedo mover?-  
  
-No me digas que...- dijo Milo, y la chica lo miró asustada.  
  
-¿Quién...quién eres? ¿qué hago aquí?-  
  
-Ya veo...-dijo Milo- estás en el Santuario... creo que Circe te estaba controlando...-  
  
-¡Circe!- dijo la hechicera- esa traidora nos preguntó si estábamos de acuerdo en venir a atacar el Santuario, y yo dije que no... todas nosotras dijimos que no...-  
  
-Entonces, es cierto- dijo Milo- ustedes no están aquí por su voluntad...-  
  
-No- dijo ella con tristeza- lo lamento...-  
  
-No lo lamentes- dijo Milo- no fue tu culpa... pero tenemos que avisarle a los demás...em... ¿cómo te llamas?-  
  
-Arilla-dijo la chica, sonrojándose.  
  
-Arilla- dijo Milo- ¿nos ayudas?-  
  
-Claro-  
  
************  
  
Aioros y Aioria estaban en la casa de Sagitario, conversando cuando el ataque comenzó. Los dos hermanos se sorprendieron mucho cuando dos hechiceras comenzaron a atacarlos mientras otras tres corrían escaleras arriba. Utilizaron sus poderes con cuidado de no lastimarlas, y les quitaron sus amuletos, tal y como habían visto a Mu hacerlo cuando creía que Cassandra era mala. Después de eso, las dos chicas volvieron a la normalidad y aceptaron ayudarles.  
  
Camus fue el que tuvo más problemas, pero al final congeló las piernas de las últimas dos hechiceras que alcanzaron a llegar hasta su casa. Una alcanzó a huir. Camus se acercó a la otra y le quitó su collar.  
  
-Tengo...frío- dijo la chica, mientras sus ojos color rojo cambiaban a un violeta claro-¿qué hago aquí?- miró a Camus.  
  
-Estaban atacando el Santuario- dijo Camus- creo que estabas bajo el control de Circe...-  
  
-Ya veo...lo siento...- trató de moverse pero el hielo la tenía prisionera.  
  
-Permíteme- dijo Camus, quitándole el hielo.  
  
-Gracias...-dijo la hechicera, sonrojándose- me llamo Iridia-  
  
-Camus- dijo- ahora ven, tenemos que ayudar a los otros...-  
  
*************  
  
-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- dijo Mu. Él y Shun seguían a Circe por varios corredores oscuros y escaleras que subían.  
  
-Ya lo verán- contestó. La maga abrió una puerta, que los condujo a un salón completamente vacío, excepto por una persona que ya estaba ahí, de pie frente a ellos.  
  
-¡Cassandra!- dijo Mu. Su voz se perdió por la carcajada de Circe.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Bien, muchachos... jeje, el próximo capítulo es el gran final. Sigan mandando reviews... de veras, los aprecio mucho...  
  
Ryu Mari: ya recuperé mi corazón, pero sufrió un accidente y pues...necesito algo para pegar los pedacitos... XD  
  
Phantom: no te atrevas a insultar a mi Mu precioso!!! :P  
  
Abby L. 


	10. C10: El Juramento

CAPÍTULO 10: EL JURAMENTO  
  
-¡Cassandra!-dijo Mu. La chica estaba de pie frente a ellos, y los miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Sus ojos verdes eran ahora rojos, y un gran vacío en su mirada.  
  
-Vamos, háblale todo lo que quieras- dijo Circe- ella ahora no puede escucharte...-  
  
-¿Qué le has hecho?- preguntó Shun.  
  
-El puño del Diablo- dijo Circe.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Shun.  
  
-¿Quién crees que le enseñó a Saga el puño del Diablo, con el cual puedes controlar la mente de quien tú quieras?- dijo la maga.  
  
-¿Qué dices? ¿Usaste esa técnica en ella?- preguntó Mu. La bruja contestó con sus carcajadas sin alegría, mientras colocaba un brazalete en la muñeca de Cassandra. Mu apretó sus puños- ¿cómo te atreves...?-  
  
-Así que, para liberarla de mi hechizo, tienes dos opciones, Mu- lo interrumpió Circe- morir, o matarla...-  
  
-Pero, ¿porqué hiciste eso?- dijo Shun- es tu hija...-  
  
-Si, y también una hechicera- dijo Circe- y según nuestras reglas, ella debe morir... Así que, si Mu decide matarla, mi venganza estará cumplida. Si Mu decide morir por ella, nunca podrá perdonarse haber matado a alguien... y ese es un castigo peor que la muerte...para ella. En cualquier caso, yo salgo ganando-  
  
-Eres una...- murmuró Mu entre dientes, pero la risa de Circe lo interrumpió.  
  
-Debí haber hecho lo mismo con tu padre...pero ya era demasiado tarde. Además, Saga me hizo el favor de acabar con él...-  
  
-Quieres decir que...-murmuró Mu.  
  
-Ahora, caballeros- dijo Circe abriendo la puerta para salir de ahí- los dejaré...y volveré en un rato para ver que decidiste...- se dirigió a su hija- Cassandra, mátalos...- y cerró la puerta.  
  
************  
  
-¿Alguna novedad, Milo?-  
  
-Nada, Camus-  
  
-¿Dices que una aún está libre?- preguntó Shaina. Estaban discutiendo en la casa de Aries.  
  
-Sí- dijo Camus- y creo lo hacía por su propia voluntad, no controlada como las otras chicas-  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Kiki.  
  
-Los ojos de las hechiceras- dijo Camus- son rojos cuando están siendo controladas, y vuelven a la normalidad cuando se rompe el hechizo-  
  
-¿Y esa hechicera no tenía... los ojos rojos?-  
  
-No-  
  
-Se parece mucho a lo que hacía Saga, ¿te acuerdas?- dijo Milo.  
  
Mientras discutían, una vara apuntaba a Kiki.  
  
-Aaaah- gritó Kiki al ser empujado contra la pared por una fuerza extraña. Una hechicera salió de entre las sombras.  
  
-Así que tú eres Tai, a quien venimos a matar...- dijo la hechicera con maldad.  
  
-¡Kiki!- gritó Milo-¡déjalo, bruja! Ese no es al que buscas... - La hechicera lo miró.  
  
-Buen intento, caballero...- dijo ella- pero a mí no me engañas... no puede haber tantos niños en el Santuario...-  
  
-¡Restricción!- dijo Milo, sellando los movimientos de la hechicera. Shaina, a quien los ataques de las magas no le hacían daño, le arrebató la vara de las manos, liberando a Kiki de su poder.  
  
-No queremos lastimarte, bruja- dijo Camus, quitándole el brazalete y los otros amuletos- así que ríndete y vete...-  
  
-¡Nunca!- dijo la maga- hasta que mate a ese niño...-  
  
-Este niño no es a quien buscas- dijo Shaina- él es el discípulo de Mu de Aries-  
  
-¡Mientes!- gritó la hechicera.  
  
****************  
  
-A otra dimensión...- dijo Saga, intentando aún abrir un portal.  
  
-¿Qué haremos?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-A otra dimensión...-dijo Saga. El portal se abrió normalmente- Vámonos, antes de que se cierre-  
  
-Pero- dijo Ikki- ¿Shun y Mu?-  
  
-Estarán bien- dijo Hyoga- además, no podemos hacer nada por ellos aquí encerrados... ¡vámonos!-  
  
***********  
  
-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Shun.  
  
-No lo sé...-dijo Mu-tal vez debería...dejar que me ataque y...-  
  
-¡Mu!-dijo Shun- eso también la haría sufrir horriblemente...-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Mu- pero no se que más hacer...-  
  
-Vamos, tenemos que pensar en algo-  
  
-Podemos... tratar de quitarle el brazalete, por ahora, antes de que nos mate... luego pensaremos en algo para quitarle ese hechizo...-  
  
-¡Mueran!- gritó Cassandra, apuntándoles con su vara. Ésta disparó una luz roja. Mu hizo aparecer su muro de cristal, un poco inclinado, para que el reflejo del ataque no la golpeara. Pero aún el muro de cristal perdía su fuerza.  
  
-Perdóname- murmuró Mu- es el único recurso...- y conjuró una red de cristal, que la atrapó. Cassandra se retorcía para liberarse, pero no pudo. Shun se apresuró a quitarle el brazalete que Circe le acababa de dar. Una vez que lo hizo, Mu hizo desaparecer la red.  
  
No fue suficiente, porque con sus otros amuletos, Cassandra conjuraba bolas de fuego y descargas eléctricas que lastimaban a los dos caballeros.  
  
-Tal vez no morirán de golpe- dijo Cassandra- pero yo los acabaré poco a poco...-  
  
***************  
  
-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Saori.  
  
-Si, Saori- dijo Kiki. Los caballeros dorados llevaban a la hechicera.  
  
-Esta bruja trató de matar a Kiki, creyendo que era el hijo de Shaka...- dijo Camus.  
  
Detras de Saori, tres hechiceras aparecieron. Eran las tres magas que habían sido liberadas del hechizo de Circe por Milo, Camus y Shaina: Iridia, Arilla y Cristaly.  
  
-Ella está del lado de Circe- dijo Iridia- no confíen en ella...-  
  
-¡Iridia!- dijo la hechicera- ¿te atreves a traicionar a nuestra reina?-  
  
-Ella nos traicionó primero, Yaria- dijo Iridia- el mandarnos aquí fue como mandarnos a la muerte-  
  
En ese momento, el portal a otra dimensión de Saga se abrió, y de él salieron Saga, Shaka, Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya.  
  
-¿Y los otros?- preguntó Saori. Seiya rápidamente contó lo que había sucedido.  
  
-¿Y que haremos con esta bruja?- preguntó Milo. Arilla le señaló el portal de Saga, que aún no se cerraba. Milo sonrió y empujó a la bruja en él, haciéndola desaparecer mientras gritaba enfurecida.  
  
-Tenemos que ir por Mu y Shun- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Pero no podemos entrar por la puerta- dijo Saga- apenas entramos, estamos atrapados...-  
  
Cristaly, Iridia y Arilla se miraron entre sí.  
  
-Tal vez...nosotras podemos ayudar- dijo Cristaly. Los caballeros las miraron con cierta desconfianza, pero Shaka sonrió.  
  
-Ellas tres se opusieron a que lastimaran a Tamara cuando Circe la llevó a su palacio y, por eso, ellas también fueron encerradas- las tres asintieron, y Shaka continuó- lo demás es fácil, Circe usó el puño del Diablo en ellas para obligarlas a atacar...-  
  
-Entonces podemos confiar en ellas- dijo Saori.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Camus- vámos-  
  
***************  
  
Una descarga eléctrica fue recibida por Mu, provocándole mucho dolor e impidiendo que se mueva. Shun, aprovechando que Cassandra estaba distraída, corrió hacia ella, y la atrapó por atrás.  
  
-Ya basta, Cassandra- le dijo- tienes que despertar...-  
  
-¡Suéltame!- gritó ella, tratando de soltarse.  
  
Mu se levantó. La abrazó con ternura, a pesar de que ella forcejeaba débilmente para liberarse de sus brazos.  
  
-Por favor, despierta- dijo Mu, dejando correr sus lágrimas- no quiero perderte...- las lágrimas de Mu caían sobre el rostro de Cassandra, pero ella no dejaba de moverse. Sin saber que más hacer, Mu tomó el rostro de la chica con sus manos, y besó con ternura su frente. Bajó la mirada al suelo.  
  
Esto no hizo ninguna diferencia. Cassandra se liberó de Mu y atacó a Shun con su rayo, quien cayó al suelo, sin poderse mover. Luego, preparó un rayo eléctrico y atacó a Mu de nuevo. Al recibir el impacto, Mu tomó el collar de Cassandra y cayó al suelo, otra vez sin poder moverse, dejando que sus lágrimas siguieran corriendo mientras empuñaba el collar en su mano. Al perder su amuleto, Cassandra también cayó inconsciente sobre Mu. Al despertar, la chica se quedó mirándolo, asustada. Su expresión cambió, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y sus ojos cambiaron lentamente de rojos a verdes. Parpadeó.  
  
-¿Mu?- dijo asustada- ¿qué...porqué lloras?-  
  
Mu la miró, y se levantó al poder moverse de nuevo. No lo podía creer.  
  
-Estabas siendo controlada por Circe-preguntó Mu-¿estás bien?-  
  
-Sí- dijo ella.  
  
-Vámonos, tu madre podría llegar en cualquier momento... ¿sabes por dónde salir?- preguntó Shun.  
  
-No hay salida- dijo ella- solo por la entrada... pero siempre el comedor tiene alguna trampa...-  
  
-Hay otra salida- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Tres hechiceras estaban ahí.  
  
-Cristaly, Arilla, Iridia... ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Cassandra.  
  
-Tu querida madre nos envió a atacar el Santuario...- dijo Iridia.  
  
-...pero no por nuestra propia voluntad- dijo Arilla- nos obligó con su hechizo del puño del Diablo...-  
  
-...y pudimos haber muerto, pero los caballeros de Atena respetaron nuestras vidas y nos liberaron del hechizo...- dijo Cristaly.  
  
-Y decidimos traerlos para que les ayuden- dijo Iridia.  
  
-¿Traerlos?- preguntó Shun. Camus y Milo aparecieron detrás de las tres hechiceras.  
  
-Saga y los otros están en el Santuario- dijo Camus- lograron escapar abriendo un portal a otra dimensión-  
  
-Me alegro- dijo Mu- pero si salimos de aquí, me alegraré más-  
  
-Es por esta puerta- dijo Iridia- pero antes de irnos, una advertencia. Si Circe nos corta el paso, nosotras no podremos hacer nada, porque perderemos nuestros poderes a cambio de que ustedes puedan usar los suyos-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Milo.  
  
-Una cosa más- continuó Iridia- aunque Circe es inmortal, puede morir por el ataque de un caballero: ese es su mayor temor...-sonrió- lo que deben hacer es amenazarla de muerte, y hacer que jure no dañarlos. Entonces elegirán lo que quieran que le pertenezca como prenda de su juramento-  
  
-Entendido- dijo Mu.  
  
-Entonces ahora haremos el encantamiento- dijo Cristaly -te necesitamos, Cassandra-  
  
Las cuatro hechiceras elaboraron el encantamiento.  
  
-Ahora vamos- dijo Iridia- por aquí- Todos la siguieron.  
  
**********  
  
Como lo habían previsto, justo antes de alcanzar la puerta para salir, Circe apareció frente a ellos, cortándoles el paso, junto con Yaria, la hechicera que había tratado de matar a Kiki en el Santuario.  
  
-Las tres son unas traidoras, por segunda vez- dijo Circe, realmente enfadada- y ya saben lo que les sucede a las traidoras...-  
  
-La traidora eres tú- dijo Cristaly- nos enviaste allá en contra de nuestra voluntad... no solo a nosotras tres sino a otras ocho, sabiendo que podíamos morir...-  
  
-Y trataste de matar a estos dos caballeros y a tu hija- dijo Arilla.  
  
-Mi hija me pertenece, yo la traje al mundo y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella. Y ustedes también me pertenecen. Ya verán cuando termine con ustedes- dijo Circe- estos caballeros no pueden hacer nada...-  
  
-Esto es lo que tú crees- dijo Milo.  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo Yaria, tratando de atacar a Milo, pero Mu elaboró una pared de cristal, y el ataque rebotó hacia ella, y luego Camus congeló sus piernas.  
  
-Digo que podemos usar nuestros poderes, como ves...- dijo Milo.  
  
-No le tengo miedo a cuatro caballeros- dijo Circe, preparándose para atacar.  
  
-¡Restricción!- dijo Milo, evitando que la hechicera se moviera. Mu se acercó a ella.  
  
-Sabes que por un ataque nuestro podemos matarte-  
  
-¡No lo hagan!- dijo Circe, perdiendo toda su anterior arrogancia- he conservado durante siglos el regalo de la inmortalidad de Hades...-  
  
-Pues parece que no lo mereces- dijo Cassandra.  
  
-Te perdonaremos- dijo Mu- si juras no hacernos daño a ninguno de nosotros ni a Atena... ni tampoco a nadie que tenga alguna relación con nosotros...-  
  
Circe los miró con odio y desesperación, pero no tenía otra salida: los caballeros estaban dispuestos a matarla si no aceptaba.  
  
-Está bien- dijo Circe- lo juro-  
  
-Ahora deben tomar algo en prenda de su juramento...lo que sea que le pertenezca- dijo Iridia.  
  
-Hace un rato, dijiste que tu hija te pertenecía- dijo Mu- así que la pido a ella...-  
  
-No puedes pedir eso- dijo Circe.  
  
-Claro que puede- dijo Iridia- tus propias palabras te traicionaron. Los demás pueden pedir también algo-  
  
Shun, Milo y Camus pidieron a las tres hechiceras que los ayudaron para salvarlas, pues sabían que ellas serían castigadas cuando se fueran.  
  
-Ahora vamos- dijo Mu- Atena debe estar preocupada...-  
  
************  
  
-Me alegra que todos estén bien- dijo Saori, con una enorme sonrisa, al verlos llegar. Las hechiceras abrazaron a Tamara al volver a verla.  
  
-No saben lo contenta que estoy de que esta pesadilla por fin acabara...y que ustedes estén bien- dijo Tamara. Shaka asintió, con una enorme sonrisa también.  
  
Como ya era muy tarde, Saori permitió que las hechiceras se quedaran en el Santuario hasta el día siguiente, cuando decidieran a donde ir. Iridia se quedaría con Camus, Arilla con Milo y Cristaly con Shura.  
  
Cassandra estaba sentada en las escaleras de la casa de Aries. Mu llegó y se sentó a su lado, sin decir nada.  
  
-Tu padre era una buena persona- dijo ella, sin que Mu le preguntara- siempre te quiso mucho y te cuidó después de que tu madre murió...-  
  
-Mi padre era Shion, ¿verdad?-preguntó Mu. Ella asintió- él me entrenó y me convirtió en caballero, pero nunca me dijo nada...-  
  
-No lo sé- dijo ella- Circe lo odiaba, porque varias veces trató de entrar al Santuario para matarte, mientras entrenabas... después, supo que Saga mató a Shion, y creyó que también tú habías muerto-  
  
-Ya veo...- dijo Mu.  
  
-Quisiera... traerte un recuerdo- dijo Cassandra - cierra los ojos-  
  
Mu la obedeció. Cerró los ojos, y se sintió como transportado a su palacio de Jamiel.  
  
===Vio a un niño dormido en su cama. Tardó unos segundos en reconocerse a sí mismo. Su madre entró a su habitación.  
  
'-Mamá, ¿porqué me vas a dejar en el Santuario?-'  
  
'-Porque tienes que entrenar para ser un caballero...-'  
  
El pequeño Mu cerró los ojos al recibir un beso de su madre en la mejilla, y se quedó dormido.  
  
'-Hijo mío- murmuró la madre de Mu- no tengo nada más que darte, que esta oportunidad de que vivas, aunque no vuelva a verte...tu padre te cuidará y te convertirá en un buen caballero...-' ===  
  
Mu abrió los ojos, y vio a Cassandra frente a él.  
  
-Al menos tú tuviste padres de los que puedes estar orgulloso, y que te querían...-  
  
-Lo que hizo tu madre no fue tu culpa- le dijo Mu con cariño- además, no necesitas padres que te quieran...- le dirigió una mirada significativa. Cassandra volteó a la otra dirección.  
  
-Ya no soy una hechicera, y ya no estoy sujeta a sus reglas- dijo ella, cambiando la conversación- aunque perdí la mayor parte de mis poderes...-  
  
-¿Y eso es lo que querías?- preguntó Mu. Ella no respondió por un minuto.  
  
-Quiero... agradecerte, por haberme salvado... no tenías que hacerlo...- dijo Cassandra, y suspiró- ya no quería estar en el Circeo, en ese mundo de muerte, aunque la magia sea maravillosa...te lo agradezco mucho-  
  
-No tienes que agradecerlo- dijo Mu- lo hice porque te quiero...-  
  
Cassandra suspiró otra vez. Ya se imaginaba a donde iba a parar la conversación.  
  
-Yo no sé lo que es querer a alguien, Mu- dijo ella- nunca lo he sentido...-  
  
-¿Y no lo sientes ahora?-  
  
Cassandra miró los ojos de Mu, llenos de amor y de bondad. Recordó sus sentimientos desde que ella había vuelto al Circeo. Pero aún no estaba segura. Otra vez evitó su mirada.  
  
-No, Mu- dijo ella con toda la serenidad que pudo reunir- no lo siento...no siento nada-  
  
Mu tomó las manos temblorosas de la chica entre las suyas.  
  
-Mientes- dijo Mu con una sonrisa- ya te conozco. Tus manos tiemblan siempre que mientes-  
  
-Tengo frío- dijo ella, evadiendo otra vez el tema.  
  
-Entonces vamos adentro- dijo Mu, levantándose y ayudándola a levantarse- ¿porqué estas sonrojada?-  
  
-No...no lo estoy- respondió bajando la mirada.  
  
-Claro que sí- dijo Mu- mírame a los ojos...-  
  
-No...no puedo...-  
  
Mu tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos con delicadeza e hizo que ella levantara la vista. Sus mejillas estaban más sonrojadas que de costumbre. Él la besó con ternura en los labios, y ella no se resistió.  
  
-Yo...siento...algo, pero tengo miedo, Mu- dijo ella, al separarse.  
  
-¿Porqué? Ya no eres una hechicera, no debes temer las consecuencias...-  
  
-Yo...- pero no siguió. La mirada tierna de los ojos de Mu la había convencido. Se dejó abrazar por él y sonrió- yo te quiero...-  
  
-Sé que has sufrido toda tu vida- dijo Mu- déjame quitarte de una vez y para siempre todo ese sufrimiento... déjame hacerte feliz...- y Cassandra asintió.  
  
Shaka y Tamara observaban la escena desde la casa de Virgo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Parece que se va a repetir nuestra historia, ¿no?- dijo Tamara.  
  
-No. Sin esa bruja malvada detrás de ellos, al parecer, ellos dos serán más felices- dijo Shaka.  
  
-Eso espero-  
  
FIN  
  
¡¡Yupi!! Ya terminé... ¡Fiesta! XD... Espero que les haya gustado esta historia... Gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews... Cuídense, y hasta la próxima...  
  
Abby L.  
  
NOTA: Pueden encontrar la verdadera historia de Circe en 'La Odisea' 


	11. Capítulo Extra

CAPÍTULO EXTRA  
  
-Puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres- dijo Shura- nadie está...-  
  
-Gracias, Shura, pero no lo tomes mal- dijo Cristaly- agradezco mucho lo que han hecho por nosotras...-  
  
-¿Estás realmente segura?-  
  
-Sí- dijo sonriendo- ya me he decidido...-  
  
-Bueno, si tú lo dices- dijo Shura un poco decepcionado.  
  
-Gracias por comprender...- dijo Cristaly- mañana le diré a Saori-  
  
-Por lo pronto, vete a dormir-  
  
************  
  
-Shaka, ¿dónde está Tai?- dijo Tamara.  
  
-En el jardín, jugando con Kiki...-  
  
-Ya veo- sonrió- me alegra que se estén divirtiendo...-  
  
-Solo espero que Mu no tenga problemas con Kiki ahora que Cassandra está con él- pensó Shaka- o que Kiki no deje de entrenar por jugar con Tai...-  
  
En el jardín de la casa de Virgo, Kiki y Tai se divertían. Kiki hacía volar las cosas con sus poderes mientras Tai reía.  
  
-Debe ser genial tener todos esos poderes- dijo Tai.  
  
-Ni creas. Mi maestro Mu me hace trabajar mucho para que aprenda a usarlos...- dijo Kiki un poco triste, pero luego sonrió- aunque es divertido, hacer travesuras a Tatsumi y a los caballeros de bronce...-  
  
-Me imagino- dijo Tai- ¿y que vas a hacer ahora que Cassandra está con tu maestro?-  
  
-Primero: espero que no le dé mi habitación...-dijo Kiki- y segundo: si ella lo distrae y así Mu no me pone tanto trabajó, la querré más que a nadie en el mundo...-  
  
-¡Tai! ¡Kiki!- gritó Shaka desde adentro- ya es muy tarde...-  
  
**************  
  
-Puedes dormir aquí, Iridia- dijo Camus con seriedad.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Iridia algo confundida, captando la frialdad de Camus.  
  
-No hay de que agradecer- dijo Camus, al percatarse de que la chica se había asustado un poco con su tono- espero... que duermas bien-  
  
-Gracias- respondió Iridia, aún más confundida- Camus, yo...- el chico volteó, y ella se sonrojó ligeramente- em...nada, gracias-  
  
-De...nada- dijo Camus, cerrando la puerta.  
  
************  
  
-Aquí tienes- dijo Milo, mostrándole la habitación a Arilla.  
  
-Muchas gracias- dijo la chica, sonriente.  
  
-No, gracias a ti y a tus amigas, que nos ayudaron a salvar a Cassandra y a los chicos- dijo Milo, devolviendo la sonrisa- ustedes tres son increíbles...-  
  
-Tal vez lo somos- dijo Arilla- si un caballero dorado lo dice...-  
  
Milo se sonrojó un poco y besó a la chica, quien se sonrojó visiblemente y cerró la puerta de su habitación, dejando a Milo sorprendido afuera.  
  
-Que diablos...- murmuró Milo- tal vez mañana-  
  
************  
  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando Cassandra abrió los ojos, los de Mu estaban justo frente a los suyos. Sonrió. Había sido una noche maravillosa.  
  
-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó Mu.  
  
-Como un bebé- dijo ella, estirándose- lo mejor que he dormido en toda mi vida-  
  
Mu sonrió. Cassandra apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras Mu pasaba sus dedos por los cabellos negros de la chica.  
  
-Yo...- murmuró Cassandra- fue una noche maravillosa-  
  
-Entonces quédate- dijo Mu- quédate otra vez...-  
  
************  
  
Cassandra se quedó con Mu esa noche y muchas otras. Cristaly estaba cansada de estar siempre encerrada, así que se despidió de Saori y de los caballeros y desapareció. A veces, las otras chicas tenían alguna noticia de ella. Tamara y su hijo Tai volvieron a su casa en Grecia, donde Shaka los iba a visitar a diario, ahora ya no en secreto. A Kiki le alegró mucho esto, pues se escapaba muy seguido de sus entrenamientos para ir a jugar con Tai. Milo se disculpó por lo sucedido la noche anterior, él y Arilla siguieron juntos. Camus se creía demasiado frío como para amar a una chica, pero Iridia fue derritiendo poco a poco su frialdad hasta que por fin el caballero dorado confesó su amor.  
  
FIN  
  
Chicos, espero que les guste este...em...¡demonios! ¿cómo se llamaba?... ah, que demonios... ni modo...lo que sea, espero que les haya gustado este minicapítulo extra, escrito a petición de una muy buena amiga XD cuídense mucho...  
  
Abby L. 


End file.
